Trust Me Okay?
by AmbrosiaGoddess
Summary: AU. PreTwilight..I am in Twilight Denial so it never happened. Tony meets his dream girl,Gibbs’ unknown daughter…Also McAbby, because there aren’t enough McAbby fics around here…..R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Tiana.**

**Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic….**

Chapter One: When Tony Met Tia…

Anthony DiNozzo was bored. He was sitting in a bar filled with beautiful women and he had never been so bored in his life. Even one of Ducky's ramblings was more exciting that Tony's existence right now. He was bored with his life. Tired of doing the same thing, day in, day out. Tired of dating the same type of women, the hot, sexy bimbo types. He would never admit it aloud, especially not at work, but deep down he wished he could meet a woman who was beautiful as well as smart, who could look after herself yet still needed him. A woman who didn't care how the world saw her, who would actually eat on a date instead of just poking her food and whining about how fat she thought she was. Tony sighed, and reached for his beer, dejected.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a delicate blonde slide her way through the crush of people to the bar, before standing right next to him. 'I'm hallucinating' he thought to himself as he watched her in the mirror facing the bar. She was every guy's dream from head to toe: slim, athletic figure decked out in soft black pants, a red tank top and black boots, honey blonde shoulder length hair, soft pouty lips and eyes the colour of midnight blue sky.

Tony watched the pretty girl as she paid for her beer and wandered over to the pool tables where a bunch of testosterone charged musclebound bikers were trying to hustle one another. He lost sight of her as he finished his beer and made his way out of the bar, expecting his night to end up exactly as every other night has lately: asleep in front of the TV.

Tony made his way to his car when he noticed the pretty girl from the bar in a nearby alley, two of the bikers advancing on her. Without thinking he headed for the girl, intending to help when he stopped, dumbfounded. Without warning she lashed out at the closest of her would be attackers, kneeing him in the groin and then when he fell to the ground on his knees she brought her knee up to connect with his nose with a satisfying crunch. As he lay on the ground moaning, she advanced on the second man before pivoting and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the head before ducking and knocking his feet out from under him, sweeping him to the ground. Before either of the men had a chance to retaliate, she brought their hands behind their backs and snapped handcuffs onto their wrists.

Tony stood in the mouth of the alley, stunned. The girl looked up and saw him standing there and smiled "Hi" she said as Tony felt his heart thud to his feet "I'm Tiana" she introduced herself as she dragged one of the men to his feet "T-Tony" Tony replied, trying not to swallow his tongue "Need a hand?" Tony asked as she tried to haul the second guy to his feet "Yeah that's be great. I didn't expect to find them both here tonight so I was just going to wing it" she answered as Tony walked over and pulled the guy to his feet, trying to avoid the blood dripping from his broken nose "Are you a cop?" Tony asked as he followed her out of the alley and was surprised when she laughed "No way, blue is not my colour. I'm bond enforcement, which is kinda like being a cop, but the pay is better" she replied as she led the way to a red ford Taurus and unlocked the back door before shoving the men roughly into the backseat and slamming the door with her hip "Wanna come along for the ride?" Tiana asked and watched surprise wash over Tony's face for a minute before he nodded "Cool you can drive then" she responded as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and tossed him the keys.


	2. Their First Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters ect… except for Tiana**

**Read & Review...Please?**

Tia was quiet on the way to the police station, concentrating instead on the two guys handcuffed in the backseat, who were emitting the occasional moan "So have you been doing this long?" Tony asked as he drove "About four years, since I was about twenty one. I do occasional security gigs too, but mostly it's just about rounding up these guys. I moved here from New York City about five months ago, and Washington definitely has a better class of criminals" she said as Tony pulled into the parking area of the police station. "So now what?" Tony asked as he turned off the car "We drag these clowns inside, book them in and then we're done" Tia answered as she jumped out of the car and reached for the handle of the back door "Just be careful, sometimes these guys try to run" she warned as she opened the door and roughly dragged the closest guy out. Tony followed Tiana's example and they made their way into the station.

Inside, Tony felt his eyes adjust to the bright lights as he followed Tiana to the booking area, his eyes drifting up and down her sexy body "Here we go, Mikey. I've got two for you tonight" she announced as they approached the desk "Two in one trip Tia, that's just showing off" the officer working the desk grinned as he signalled another officer and the two policemen quickly processed the two offenders and handed Tiana two receipts "Thanks guys" Tia smiled at the men as she shuffled Tony out the doors and back to the car. "Thanks for that Tony" she smiled sweetly at Tony as she shoved her handcuffs back into her backpack "That's okay, I never could refuse a damsel in distress" Tony replied as he tossed the car keys to Tia "Well how about I buy you a beer for your trouble" Tia asked as she tossed the keys back to a surprised Tony, giggling as he fumbled the catch.

Tony drove the little red car back to the bar where he had first spotted Tiana "So how did you get into bond enforcement?" he asked as they walked back into the bar "It's a long story, long and boring. How about you tell me about yourself? I always like to get to know my knights in shining armour" she replied as she slid her hand into his and led the way to a quiet corner table. Tony followed, his heart pounding in his ears the minute she held his hand and he knew that he would have happily followed her into a pit of angry snakes. She sat at the table and signalled to a roaming cocktail waitress "Two beers" she murmured and handed the waitress a twenty before turning her full attention to Tony "So are you going to answer my question, or do I have to get nasty?" she asked playfully and watched as Tony's face flushed "U-um where so you want me to start?" he asked as the waitress returned with their drinks "You could start by telling me….are you a boxers of briefs kind of guy?" she replied just as Tony drank some beer and spluttered in disbelief, Tiana giggling at the look on Tony's face.

"Boxers" Tony replied a minute later and mopped up beer with some napkins "You sure are direct" he said and Tia looked up at him with her sapphire eyes "I don't see the point in wasting time, if you know what you want" she answered as she ran her index finger around the mouth of her bottle, a cheeky smile on her lips and fire in her eyes "O-okay then. What else do you want to know?" Tony swallowed some more beer "What do you do? Stuff like that" she replied "I'm a NCIS agent. That stands for-" "I know what it stands for. Do you believe in fate, Tony?" she asked as she looked directly at him "Yeah, sort of, why?" he asked as she finished her beer "I'm a Navy Baby" she answered with a mysterious smile.

"So what made you become a bounty hunter?" Tony asked three hours and six beers later "It seemed like a logical choice. I mean, I had all this military training growing up so I figured I might as well use it. Besides, if my stepdad knew he'd freak out. I'd say that's an added job bonus. Part of why I moved here is so that I could meet my real dad, but I haven't worked up the guts to approach him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I exist. So tell me more about your job" Tia invited "It's a cool job and a fun place to work, most of the time. My boss is scary, he is an ex-marine, and can put the fear of God into you with just a look. We had a new guy join the team not long ago and he's really smart. I give him a bit of a hard time, most of the time but it's mostly in fun. Kate, she's ex-secret service, she helps me with that too in between giving me a hard time. You've gotta respect the food chain" Tony explained and drained his beer, catching sight of his watch "Its getting late" he added reluctantly and Tia finished her beer and lazily stood up "Well I guess we should call it a night then, babe" she reached out and slid her hand into Tony's "Walk me home?" she asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice "I'd be honoured" Tony bowed gallantly and followed her from the bar.

A short while later Tia stopped in front of a red brick apartment complex and rummaged around in her backpack for her keys. "Coffee?" she asked, suddenly shy and Tony nodded, not wanting to leave without a second date, and grinned when Tia let them into the building and led him upstairs.


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and am unfortunately not affiliated with it…**

Tony woke up the next morning in Tiana's apartment and grinned sleepily as she rolled over and snuggled closer to him "Morning" Tia mumbled and tightened her grip "Morning" Tony couldn't help grinning as he tried to sit up, before Tia pulled him back down "Uh, Tia, I have to get home and get changed for work" Tony explained and Tia sighed as she loosened her grip and pouted playfully. "Why?" she asked, looking at him with big blue eyes "because if I don't go into work today my boss will find me and possibly kill me" Tony explained and Tia smiled "I meant why do you have to go home. Why don't you just have a shower here?" she asked "I need a change of clothes" Tony replied "And I need to pick up my car" he added reluctantly as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her "Why don't you just wander into that bathroom over there and I'll take care of the rest" Tia offered and slid out of bed, reaching for a New York Rangers hockey jersey to throw over the boxer shorts and singlet she had slept in, before leaning down to press her lips against Tony's "There are clean towels in the bathroom and I'll just run out and get us some breakfast" Tiana said as she quickly bundled her blonde hair into a ponytail, pushed Tony in the direction of her bathroom and left the apartment.

Across town, Timothy McGee wandered around Abby's apartment, looking for his pants. "Come on Abby, just tell me where they are" he begged from outside the bathroom where Abby had barricaded herself "But that wouldn't be any fun, McGee" Abby replied as she stuck her head around the door and saw the pleading look on his face "Oh alright" she gave in and reached behind her and with a magician's flourish handed over his pants "Thanks Abs" Tim donned his pants and wandered back into the kitchen to rustle up something for breakfast.

Abby sat on the floor of the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Tim move into the kitchen. She glanced at her watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the last four minutes before she stood up and reached for the test strip on top of the toilet, her heart pounding in her ears.

An hour later Tony walked into the bullpen at NCIS headquarters and gently set the tray with four cups of coffee on his desk before he dropped his black backpack into the file cabinet drawer behind it "Good morning, Kate" Tony greeted Kate Todd cheerfully as she strolled into the bullpen, McGee three steps behind her "Good morning McGee" Tony handed each of them a cup from the holder on his desk "Beautiful day isn't it?" Tony asked as he placed a cup on Gibbs' desk before sitting down at his own, oblivious to the stunned looks gracing the faces of his coworkers.

"Something's going on" Kate announced to Abby as she entered the lab, not noticing the guilty look enter Abby's blue eyes "L-Like what?" she stammered as Kate threw herself into the chair behind Abby's desk "Tony. He has been acting really weird all day" she told Abby who sighed with relief, Kate was to preoccupied with Tony's bizarre behavior "What's he done now?" Abby asked as she examined a ballistics report on her computer "Nothing!" Kate exclaimed "That's what's wrong. He has been being….nice and cheerful all day. Poor McGee is a nervous wreck, he thinks it is one of Tony's pranks and is just waiting for the other shoe to drop" Kate explained "He's not the only one" Abby mumbled under her breath, but Kate didn't notice. Abby let Kate ramble on about Tony for a few minutes more before shooing her from the lab. After a quick look around she picked up the phone from her desk and quickly dialed an unfamiliar number "Good afternoon, Dr. Hamilton's office" a cheery female voice answered.

At the end of the day, Tony packed his backpack with the same bounding energy he had been filled with all day. "Okay DiNozzo, spill it" Gibbs ordered as he sat down on the edge of Tony's desk "Spill what, boss?" Tony asked with a big dopey grin "Are you on drugs, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony laughed "No way boss" he replied and finished packing his bag "Then what has put you in such a good mood?" Gibbs demanded "I'm not normally in a good mood, boss?" Tony asked "Not like this" Gibbs retorted "I've met the girl I'm going to marry, boss. All I have to do is convince _her_ to marry _me_" Tony answered and practically bounced towards the elevator, ignoring the strange looks, because he knew Tiana was waiting for him.


	4. Lunacy & Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS ect….. unfortunately

It was a few weeks since Tony's sudden behavioral change and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was slowly being driven mad by the happy, cheerful and downright effervescent Agent DiNozzo. So Gibbs had decided to grant Tony his request of an extra day off, so that he could take his new girlfriend Tiana to the beach for the weekend and by getting Tony out of the office, had killed two birds with one stone. Now if only he could do something about Abby who was also acting strangely, but with no obvious clue as to what was causing her sudden subdued mood. Gibbs shook his head and made the decision not to drink the water at work, because lunacy was running rampant at NCIS headquarters, more so than usual.

Gibbs sat at his desk on Friday morning and surveyed his little kingdom: Kate was on the phone, checking up on the progress of some lab reports and McGee was typing wildly, pencil clenched between his teeth. Gibbs settled back in his chair and thumbed through his mail, his attention caught by the thick cream envelope marked 'Jethro Gibbs – Private & Confidential' in flowing, feminine handwriting. Handwriting Gibbs knew as well as his own, handwriting that he had not seen in twenty five years.

Gibbs waited until the rest of the team was out of the office and carefully opened the envelope with his pocket knife. 'Dear Jethro, I know it has been a long time' it began.

Tim McGee stuck his head around the corner of the lab and quietly studied his girlfriend for a minute, watching as she sipped from a bottle of water on her desk. 'That was weird' he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and stepped into the lab "Hey Abs" he smiled as he made his way towards her "Hey Tim" she greeted with a tired smile and turned her gaze back to the microscope in front of her "Are you ok, Abby?" McGee asked, concerned "I'm fine, I wish people would stop asking me that" Abby snapped and immediately regretted her outburst as the hurt puppy look crossed Tim's face "I'm sorry babe, I'm just still trying to shake this virus" Abby explained and felt Tim's arms around her waist "Still? Have you seen a doctor yet?" Tim asked and quickly pressed a kiss on the back of her neck "I've got an appointment this afternoon" she replied allowing herself another moment of leaning in his arms before she chased him from the lab, knowing that if Gibbs caught them, there would be bloodshed.

Tim entered the bullpen with Abby on the brain when he noticed Gibbs heading for the elevator "Have we caught a case, boss?" he asked and stepped back when he saw the look on Gibbs' face "No McGee, we haven't. I'm taking the rest of the day off, Kate is in charge" Gibbs ordered and stepped onto the elevator, leaving a bewildered McGee staring into space.

An hour later Gibbs stopped his car in front of a pretty, lemon coloured house in a quiet residential area and stared at the letter for a minute before he stepped out of the car and walked across the manicured lawn and rang the doorbell. "Can I help-Jethro? What are you doing here?" a petite middle aged woman with short blonde curly hair and sapphire eyes asked and Gibbs half-smiled "Hello Marie. May I come in?" he greeted and without waiting for an answer, stepped past the woman into the tastefully appointed foyer "It's been a long time" he remarked as colour began to wash back into her face "You got the letter?" she asked as she ushered Gibbs into the living room, gesturing to a chair "Coffee?" she asked and practically dived for the kitchen, desperately needing a few minutes to regain her composure. Things were going a lot faster than she expected, but she had no choice, she had to go through with it.

Gibbs stood at the mantelpiece and took a breath to steady his nerves. With one letter, his life had been completely and irrevocably changed. Looking at Marie, Gibbs felt as conflicted as he had twenty six years ago, when he fell in love with the wife of his commanding officer.

Marie entered the living room bearing a tray laden with a two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies, and studied Gibbs for a minute as he stared at the photographs gracing the mantle "Coffee's ready" Marie announced and Gibbs turned around and sat in the proffered chair and braced himself "My daughter Allysia is your daughter too, Jethro" Marie divulged as she handed Gibbs a cup of coffee with a slightly trembling hand "So you said in the letter. What I'm curious about is why you're telling me this now, after nearly twenty six years?" Gibbs inquired as he pulled the letter out of the inside of his jacket "Because I'm dying" she declared.

"It's cancer. I found out a week ago and the doctors estimated that I've got a year, at maximum. Allysia doesn't know, mainly because I haven't seen her since she was eighteen. She send me a card every birthday, Christmas and mothers day but other than that, nothing" Marie explained as she stood up and reached for a photo of a petite blonde teenager staring defiantly at the camera "Why?" Gibbs asked and sadness clouded Marie's eyes "Because she hasn't forgiven me for her childhood. My husband figured out that she wasn't his daughter when she was ten, when she needed a blood transfusion and the blood types didn't match. Ever since that day, he took his frustration out of Ally. I couldn't do anything to stop him, I wasn't strong enough" a tear trickled down her cheek. "Does he know who her father is?" Gibbs asked after a few minutes, his white knuckles gripping the arm of the chair the only proof that he was fighting to control his anger "No, and I don't think he has any idea. I need you to find our daughter Jethro, I need to apologise to her. And I need to tell her the truth about her parentage" Marie wiped at the tears and gazed helplessly at Gibbs who sat absolutely still for a few minutes before he nodded "I'll find her for you Marie, but I want to be there when you tell her the truth" Gibbs demanded before he stood up "I'll make the request official through NCIS" Marie offered and Gibbs nodded "It'll be easier that way" he agreed and ten minutes later he left the house, the most recent photo of Allysia Bradbury grasped in an iron grip. His daughter.

Gibbs thumped his head against the steering wheel a few times before starting the engine and driving off.

Marie Bradbury stared at the retreating car through a gap in the curtains with tears streaming down her cheeks as she lost herself in the past.

Read & Review, please?


	5. Under The Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of their storylines, characters ect….. bugger**

Chapter Five

All of Tony's dreams appeared to be coming true at once. He was lying on the beach, in the middle of a workday while a gorgeous woman rubbed sunscreen onto his back "Can you do me next?" she asked and rolled onto her belly, glancing over her shoulder at him, mischief igniting her midnight-blue eyes "I'm in heaven" Tony mumbled as he rubbed sunscreen between Tia's shoulder blades "Not yet, but you will be" Tiana purred and stood up, grabbed Tony's hand with one hand and scooping her stuff with the other and leading Tony towards the motel where they were staying.

Much later Tony was finishing dressing for dinner in the bedroom, listening to Tiana as she sang off key while she was getting ready and ran over his mental checklist for the evening. He couldn't remember exactly when he had felt so nervous, as he checked his pocket for the jewelers box he had stashed in his suitcase and he tapped on the bathroom door "Nearly ready, Tia?" he asked and she laughed "You can't rush perfection, babe" she told him and he reached for the doorknob "Don't even think about it, baby. I'm nearly done" she said as she applied a final coat of lipgloss and fluffed out her curly hair.

Tony turned around as he heard the bathroom door open and felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs. Tiana stood a few feet away from him, dressed in a short, pale pink sparkly dress and silver sandals. Tony peeked over her shoulder "What are you doing?" she asked as she picked up her white cashmere cardigan and Tony looked at her with a goofy look in his eyes "I'm checking for the fairy wings" he announced and opened the motel room door and leading Tia from their room.

Later that night, after the romantic candlelit dinner, Tia walked with Tony on the beach and she could tell he had something on his mind 'Oh Goddess he's going to break up with me' she thought for a minute as Tony led her up to a nearby bench and sat next to her. Her brain was racing through a million depressing scenarios as Tony pressed his lips to hers and all her thoughts drifted away like wisps of smoke as she felt Tony's arms slide around her, and she felt safe "Marry me?" Tony whispered as he broke the kiss "Mmm. What?" Tia asked, warm fuzzy thoughts vanishing only to be replaced with panic "Marry me?" Tony repeated and pulled a tiny box from his pocket "Why?" Tia asked dazedly and happiness faded from Tony's eyes and he pulled away from her "Because I'm in love with you and I thought you felt the same way" he said and began to stand before Tia grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bench. "You've known me for a week" Tia began and annoyance crossed his face "I knew I loved you from the minute I saw you beat the crap out of two guys in an alley" Tony explained and stood up, and began to pace, frustrated "I wasn't finished" Tia tried again and Tony just shook his head "It doesn't matter, obviously you don't feel the same way" he said as he began to walk away.

It took Tia a few seconds before she realized what she had to do, and another few seconds to push past the pain in her heart as she watched Tony walk away from her. She kicked off her sandals and jogged up to Tony and grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her "I wasn't finished" she said as she pushed him to sit on the sand, and kneeled between his legs "I love you, you idiot" she told him as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes "I just think you should know the truth about me before you ask me questions like that" she settled into a more comfortable position beside Tony and held onto his hand in a vice grip.

"You already know I was a navy baby, and that I was raised on various navy bases around the world" Tony nodded, wondering what exactly this had to do with his marriage proposal "When I was ten, I fell out of a tree and ended up needing a blood transfusion. My dad's blood didn't match mine and he discovered I wasn't really his daughter. After that, I was fair game. He took his frustration at my mother's deception out on me by beating the crap out of us both. Over the next six years he put me in hospital nine times. He broke my both of my arms on separate occasions and dislocated my shoulder once. He broke five of my ribs and my jaw once. I had numerous concussions and once he pushed me through a glass sliding door – while it was closed. For years I thought that it was my fault he was hitting me, but then I found out the truth when I was seventeen. My mom had kept a few photos of my real father and some of the letters he sent her. She had fallen pregnant to one of the marines under her husband's command and the poor guy was transferred to another part of the world before Mom could tell him I was coming." Tia stopped and took a deep breath "A few months before I turned eighteen I overheard my stepdad - the General - talking to one of his friends. They were arranging a marriage – mine. The General was bartering me off to the highest bidder, and that's when I knew I had to leave. So I ran away. I changed my name as soon as I could and I worked really hard to avoid The General finding me. The thing is I know who my dad is, and so do you. And it will seriously impact on you wanting to marry me" Tia explained and Tony gently stroked her cheek before pressing his lips to her forehead "I love you, Tiana and I don't really care who your real dad is. Now do you love me?" he asked and she nodded "Yes but-" she began "No buts. Do you want to marry me?" he asked again "Yeah of course but-" she tried to speak but Tony pressed a finger to her lips "No buts, I love you and you love me. I want to marry you and you want to marry me. Now if that's all, lets get back to the motel because I don't feel like a midnight swim" Tony announced as he stood up and swung Tiana over his shoulder and carried her back to the room, happily.

Tony was asleep when he felt Tiana shake him awake "Umm yeah" he mumbled as he rolled towards his fiancé "Are you sure it won't matter who my real father is?" Tia asked nervously "Yeah Tia, I'm sure" he assured her and she rested her lips next to his ear "His name is Special Agent Leroy Gibbs" Tiana announced and Tony sat straight up in bed as though he had been shot "WHAT!" he yelled.


	6. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS ect ect ect……**

On Monday morning Tony arrived early, a little apprehensive about seeing Gibbs, given what he had learned over the weekend and bumped into a distressed Abby, whose blue eyes glistened with unshed tears "Sorry Tony" she mumbled softly and continued walking in the direction of the lab. In an instant Tony forgot about his nervousness as his protective instincts kicked in. He marched into the bullpen, tossed his backpack onto his chair and planted himself in front of McGee's desk "What did you do to Abby?" Tony demanded, glaring at the young man who flushed and tugged on his tie "Nothing, why? What's wrong?" McGee asked, apprehension creeping into his voice "I bumped into her in the hallway and she looked like she was going to cry. So I repeat, what did you do to Abby?" Tony inquired angrily as Tim looked up at him "She was crying?" McGee asked, concerned as he rapidly stood up and headed for the elevator, completely ignoring Tony who looked vaguely impressed as he headed for his own desk to begin the day.

Tim paced up and down the hallway outside the lab and took a minute to think about how he should approach Abby without causing her to hurt him, when suddenly everything clicked into place: Abby's nagging virus, the sudden mood swings and the lack of caffeine. Abby was pregnant! He was going to be a dad! Tim stood completely still for a minute before a huge smile crossed his face. 'Abby must be waiting for the right moment to tell me' he thought and suddenly he marched into the lab, straight up to Abby and kissed her passionately "I love you Abby" McGee announced before he strode out of the lab, leaving a confused Abby staring at his retreating figure.

McGee sat down at his desk and quickly reached for the phone. He made a quick phone call to Abby's favourite theme restaurant before he reached for the local phone book, muttering to himself as Gibbs into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

Gibbs sat at his desk silently contemplating the photograph of his daughter when his phone rang. He answered and after a brief conversation he stood up and looked around the bullpen. Kate was typing furiously at her keyboard, Tony was filling in paperwork, occasionally glancing at a framed photograph on his desk and McGee was talking quietly into the phone while looking nervously around the room. Normally Gibbs would have given McGee a little bit of grief about making personal calls but he guessed it had something to do with Abby, especially when he heard the word 'flowers' and decided to let it slide. He too, had noticed Abby's strange mood lately "I'm going up to see the Director. Be ready to go when I get back, it looks like we've caught a new case" Gibbs announced before heading towards the elevator, listening to the satisfying sounds of his team snapping to order.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs stepped off the elevator and marched up to the whiteboard, dragging it into the bullpen before turning it to the unmarked side and attaching a photograph of a laughing young girl to the board, and standing in front of the board with his back shielding the photo from view. "Okay team, we've caught a new case" he began and watched Kate, McGee and Tony focus their attention to him "This morning the Director received a phone call from an old friend who would like us to find his daughter, who ran away from home seven years ago. And yes, I know we don't usually investigate runaways, but the General asked for me, and therefore you, specifically. So here we are" Gibbs informed the team before he stood aside, revealing the photo "This is Allysia Bradbury, only daughter of General Frank Bradbury and his wife Marie. She ran away from home just before her eighteenth birthday, and her only contact with her family has been a card to her mother every mother's day, birthday and Christmas for the past seven years, so we at least know that she's alive." Gibbs looked up at his team "McGee, I want you to start searching the net for anything that might lead us to Allysia, any bank accounts in her name, phone records, property sales anything. Kate, you're with me, we will head over to the General's house and talk to Mrs. Bradbury and Tony, you hang around and help McGee" Gibbs ordered and reached for his coffee, noticing that Tony's face had paled slightly "Uh, boss?" Tony asked apprehensively and Gibbs glanced at Tony with fire in his eyes "DiNozzo if this is about working with McGee-" Gibbs began "It's not. I was just going to say that you don't have to spend any time looking for Allysia Bradbury" Tony said quietly "And why exactly is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked warningly, watching the fear enter Tony's eyes as Tony reached behind him for the framed photo and handed it to Gibbs "Because she's my fiancé and I know exactly where she is because I'm meeting her for lunch this afternoon" Tony said in a rush to the team and watched as identical looks of disbelief crossed the faces of his co-workers.


	7. No Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS ect ect ect…

Chapter Seven:

The room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Tony felt a roaring in his ears and then the room was noisy again. "I'm sorry, I seem to be hearing things. Want to run that by me again?" Gibbs asked deceptively softly, a slow rage beginning to burn in his stomach "I said, Allysia isn't missing, I know exactly where she is. Or rather, where she will be in a couple of hours, when it is time to meet up for lunch, until then she's in the wind. So maybe you could reassure her _father_, let him know she is alright but other than that, tell him to leave her alone" Tony told Gibbs pointedly and in an instant Gibbs knew that Tony knew who Allysia's father _really_ was.

Gibbs wasted no time in handing out some busywork to Kate and McGee and herding Tony down to the garage "I want to meet her" Gibbs informed the young agent who shook his head "I can't make that decision, it's up to Tiana. That's her name now, not Allysia" Tony told Gibbs as he slid into the passenger seat "And where are we going anyway? You're not going to kill me and bury me in the woods, are you boss?" Tony asked hesitantly and was rewarded with a half smile from Gibbs "No, but now that you mention it" Gibbs said as he felt some of the tension unwind from his body "When did you know?" Tony asked and Gibbs was silent for a minute, concentrating on the road in front of him "On Friday. Her mother told me, and asked me to find Allysia for her. She's sick" Gibbs revealed and Tony reached for his cell phone "Pull over and give me a minute" Tony instructed and when Gibbs complied Tony dove out of the car before glancing at Gibbs "You're not lying, about her mom being sick?" he asked and when Gibbs shook his head Tony carefully began composing a message to Tiana.

Tiana was undercover at a 'gentlemans' club, keeping an eye on one of her co-worker's targets when her cell beeped. It was Tony, asking her where she was. Concentrating more on her target that what Tony had asked Tia quickly typed her location and that she was undercover and pressed send before she thought to ask what he wanted. 'Oh well' she thought 'He'll tell me when he gets here' she mumbled and continued to mix drinks. Luckily for her, the manager was open to bribary and had believed her story that it was one of her fantasies to be ogled by strange guys all day.

Tony sighed when he read Tia's message and not recognizing the address he directed Gibbs to Tia's location. He knew Tiana would not be happy with him for interrupting her work with a visit from her dad, but he figured that knowing her mom was sick was a little more important. "What does Allysia do, anyway?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head "Not telling, boss. I'll let Tia deliver that little gem" Tony announced and paled under his tan when Gibbs stopped the car in front of a sign reading "Girlz Girlz Girlz: All Nude All The Time!" and immediately knew what Tia had meant by 'undercover'. "Boss, maybe this isn't a good idea" Tony began and Gibbs just shook his head and headed into the club, anxious to meet his daughter.

Tia was in the middle of serving a group of horny frat boys when she saw Tony enter the club, followed by a distinguished looking older man who she instantly recognized from the photos in Tony's apartment. She quickly looked around for a quick exit but her exit route was blocked by several groups of men waving notes in the air and Tiana knew she was trapped, as Tony and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs headed for the bar, looking for her.


	8. Let the good times roll

**Disclaimer: I dot own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial….**

Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed: DiNozzoFan, jd burns, cadrina, OliverWoodsgurl, RenaRee, MissColdEmber & LMR.. U Guys R Great!

**Chapter Eight: Let the good times roll…**

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs had never felt this nervous before. He had stared down countless gun barrels, performed death defying missions as part of the Marines and yet here he was, terrified about meeting the daughter he hadn't known existed until three days ago. Gibbs kept his 'mask' on as he followed Tony Dinozzo through the mess of tables and patrons and dancers until he reached the bar where girls dressed in skimpy outfits shimmied in time to the music. "So what are we doing here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked uncertainly, not knowing why they were here but he had a sinking feeling in his gut. "Just trust me, okay?" Tony requested as he pulled a fifty dollar note out of his pocket and waved it in the direction of the nearest bartender, a pretty young blonde with startling blue eyes who danced over to them, the tiny skirt and low cut t-shirt barely covering her tiny frame "Can I help you, gentlemen" she cooed and Tony leered at the girl "How much for a private dance, sugar?" Tony sleazed and the girl giggled childishly "Fifty" she informed them as she tucked Tony's money into her bra and slithered around the bar to lead them towards a private booth.

Tiana Bradley knew she was in trouble as soon as she saw her fiancé and her biological father make their way towards the bar, but she knew better than to break cover so she played the giggling stripper part to perfection, leading Tony and Gibbs to a booth in the corner and shimmying into Tony's lap.

Gibbs looked at Tony and wondered if his protégé had suddenly taken leave of his senses when the giggling young stripper looked at him from her position on Tony's lap and smiled sweetly "Hello" she greeted before she turned her attention to Tony "Hey sweetie, what's up?" she asked as she continued to dance in Tony's lap, enjoying the shocked look on Gibbs' face and keeping an eye on her target in the mirror that ran along the perimeter of the room "Oh great, he's moving" she muttered and Tony followed her gaze to a group of Armani clad guys heading for the door "Honey, I need you to follow those guys outside and I'll join you in a minute. I just need to grab my bag" Tia instructed Tony who nodded and stood up, cradling Tia to his chest for a minute before she blew a kiss at Gibbs and sneakily headed to the door leading to the dancers lounge.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what is going on here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded as he and Tony exited the club, letting the group of men get ahead of them "All will be revealed, boss, all will be revealed" Tony announced mysteriously as he watched Tia stride sexily out of a nearby alley and slither up to one of the suits, whispering in his ear and gently leading him back into the alley, leaving his friends gaping in amazement.

Gibbs and Tony reached the alley just in time to see Tiana deliver a punishing right hook to the suit clad man before kicking him to the ground, and quick as lightning slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Gibbs stared in disbelief as Tia stood up straight, dragging her catch up with her, flicked one of her blonde pigtails out of her eyes and smiled shyly "Hello, I'm Tiana" she introduced herself properly and Gibbs was speechless. Tony, who had never seen his boss stunned and speechless before gently began to steer Gibbs and Tiana back towards the car, chatting inanely to Tiana about her move into his apartment, and he helped her shove her capture into the backseat beside her and slammed the door.

Gibbs slid into the car and didn't object when Tony sat at the wheel and started the ignition, heading towards the police station. He was still silent when Tony pulled up into the parking area of the station and Tiana scooted out of the car, dragging her skip with her "I'll catch you in a couple of hours for lunch, baby?" Tia asked Tony, confusion and pain swirling around in her blue eyes "We'll wait" Gibbs informed her and Tiana shook her head, blonde pigtails bouncing as she shook her head "I've got to get back to work and then I've got some packing to do" she said and Tony caught the slight hint of desperation in her voice "Okay honey. Usual time and place" Tony conceded, fury towards Gibbs beginning to swirl in his stomach as Tia turned around, blew Tony a kiss and headed into the police station, dragging her capture roughly behind her.


	9. DNA

**Disclaimer: I dot own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial….**

AN: I've just been checking the chapters I've posted so far and I didn't realize the chapters looked so short on the site (they looked much longer on my computer) so I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on… Thanx

**Chapter Nine:**

In the twenty minutes it took for Tony to drive back to headquarters, Gibbs slowly began to regain his composure. Tony however, was having trouble controlling his anger and as he parked the car he felt his anger reach his peak and knew he was about to get himself into trouble. "What is wrong with you, Boss?" Tony demanded as he turned off the car "Excuse me?" Gibbs asked slowly and watched as rage flushed Tony's face "Do you have any idea how nervous Tiana was about meeting you? She's lived in Washington for nearly six months and has been trying to work up the guts to approach you! Do you have any idea what you have done to her?" Tony asked in a rush and Gibbs assessed the angry young agent in front of him. He was impressed. Annoyed, but impressed. "You really love her, don't you Tony?" he asked gently after a minute and Tony nodded "Good" Gibbs said as he turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Tony staring openmouthed at his retreating figure.

Tony entered the bullpen after dropping past the lab to check on Abby, and was relieved to find that Tiana's picture had been removed from the board, and that everything seemed back to normal. He ignored the curious looks Kate was aiming at him as he sat behind his desk, replaced the photo of Tiana and got back to work.

Tia stopped at her apartment and began to throw her belongings randomly into boxes. It didn't take her long, because like most military raised kids she had been taught from birth to travel light. She stacked the boxes near the front door before she taped up her hands and headed for the punching bag set up in her room. After half an hour of pounding the bag she slid to the floor and burst into tears as the pain in her heart engulfed her.

'Something weird is going on' Kate thought as she surveyed the bullpen as she waited for her computer to finish loading a program. To her left Gibbs had been sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the same open file for the last hour. Opposite her desk Tony typed furiously, practically pounding the keyboard and occasionally glaring at Gibbs. McGee was working hard as usual, oblivious to the tension clouding the bullpen. 'It's nearly time for lunch', she thought as her stomach reminded her that it was not a good idea to skip breakfast and Tony stood up abruptly and reached for his jacket "Going to lunch, Boss" he informed Gibbs automatically as he pushed his chair in and then headed for the elevators. Gibbs barely looked up and Kate felt something inside her snap. She didn't like seeing Gibbs in pain and she was going to do something about it.

"Lunch, Gibbs?" Kate asked as she stood in front of his desk "No thanks Kate, I'm not in the mood for socializing" he said without looking up and she walked around the desk and leaned down "I'm sorry, I seem to have phrased that wrong. Lunch, Gibbs" Kate ordered and Gibbs looked up, amusement flashing in his eyes for a minute before they iced over again "Kate-" he began and she shook her head "Something is going on here Gibbs, and seeing as it is affecting the team I think you need to get it off your chest, so to speak" Kate said and Gibbs gave in, stood up and followed Kate to the elevator.

Ten minutes later found them in a nearby park, eating hotdogs from a nearby vendor as Gibbs stared intently at the ground. "On Friday, I found out that I have had a daughter for the past twenty five years, and I never had any idea she existed" Gibbs began the story, tentatively.

Once Gibbs had stopped speaking, about twenty minutes later, Kate just stared at him, her mouth hanging open in amazement "It sounds like something out of a soap opera, Gibbs. Are you sure she is really your daughter?" Kate asked and Gibbs just looked at her "It's not like I had a chance to ask her for a DNA sample, Kate. I was still in shock after finding out that my only child is a stripper" Gibbs defended himself and Kate reached for her cell "If she's having lunch with Tony, why don't you ask him to bring her in to the lab and have Abby run a DNA test" Kate suggested gently and Gibbs shook his head "Because she'll think I think her mother was lying" he said as he drained the last mouthful of his coffee, stood up and tossed the cup, as well as his uneaten hotdog into a nearby rubbish bin and held his hand out to help Kate up "Thanks, Kate" he said and she glanced at him "For what" she asked and he smiled briefly "For listening" he said and they headed back towards the nearest Starbucks.

"I want a DNA test" Tia informed Tony and took a big bite out of her hamburger, watching as Tony attempted to process the information around his own mouthful "Why?" he asked and set his own burger back onto his plate and reached for his Mountain Dew "Because" was all she said as she finished off her burger and was starting to eye off his. Well aware of Tia's appetite he swapped their plates around and rested back in his chair to study her "Because is not a good enough reason, Tiana" he said as he picked aimlessly at the fries left on her plate "Because I want him to have no doubt in his mind, no doubt at all that I am his daughter" she announced as she polished off Tony's burger and looked around "What's for dessert?" she asked and grinned impishly at him.

Back in the office, Tony took a deep breath and approached Gibbs' desk "Yes, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up from the report he was reading "Tiana would like a DNA test" he said quietly and Gibbs quickly looked up "Why?" he asked and rubbed his forehead tiredly "She just said 'because'. Here is a list of labs in the area that do DNA testing" Tony said and handed Gibbs a list, none of his trademark humour evident "Why are you doing this for her?" Gibbs asked softly and Tony smiled "Because she asked me to" Tony informed his boss quietly and walked away.

Before Tony's butt had hit the chair his computer beeped, indicating a new email from Gibbs "If you can get her in before the end of the day, we'll have Abby do the tests. Gibbs" Tony read and reached for the phone, dialing the now familiar number.


	10. Icecream For DNA?

**Disclaimer: I dot own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial….**

**Sorry about this chapter being so long, I had to write it out by hand and couldn't figure out where to finish…. Read & Review (You know you want to)**

Chapter Ten:

Tia was sitting on the edge of her boss's desk, flipping through the active files when her cellphone rang "What?" she snapped before she smiled sunnily "Sorry baby. What can I do you for?" she asked and was silent as she concentrated on what Tony was saying, her boss Luke leaned closer, blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation before Tia reached out and slapped him across the back of the head "Okay, not a problem. I'll be there in about an hour. Love you bye" she hung up and smacked Luke once more for good measure "Oww T, that hurts" he protested as he rubbed his head "Well that'll teach you to eavesdrop on my conversation" she smiled sweetly as she scooped up her selection of files and waved them at him "I'll be taking these ones, Luke. Just make sure you have your checkbook handy" she said as she tucked them into her bag and stood up "You know Tiana, you are very lucky that you're my best apprehension agent, or I'd have to fire you" Luke muttered and Tia laughed "Of course you will, Lukey. If I had a dollar for every time you threatened to fire me then I wouldn't actually be working for you. Catch you tomorrow" she waved as she left the office, and headed for her apartment.

Tony nodded at Gibbs briefly to indicate Tia was on her way in, before he settled back into his work, becoming so involved that he didn't notice the noise level drop suddenly in the office about an hour later. Tony was underneath his desk collecting the pencils he had dropped through the day, and when he reversed he found himself staring at a pair of black strappy stilettos that were attached to the sexiest legs he had ever seen. His mouth turned to dust as his gaze traveled up the legs, past the short black leather skirt and red silk shirt to Tiana's cheeky face "Hello stranger" she smirked and Tony sat back into his chair and just stared at her. She had pulled out all the stops, he noticed. Her hair curled softly at her shoulders, blue eyes darkly defined, dark red glossy lips just begging to be kissed "Nice legs. How come I haven't seen those shoes before?" he asked and Tiana perched herself on the edge of Tony's desk and crossed her legs, ignoring the stares she attracted "If you're a good boy I'll wear them for you later" she promised softly. For a minute Tony's brain was blank but for a detailed fantasy. Tia giggled as she watched Tony's green eyes suddenly lose focus and a dreamy look settled on his face.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs admonished from across the bullpen, startling Tony from his daydream "Yes, boss?" he asked and was speared with one of Gibbs' deadly glares "Stop flirting and go downstairs, your fiancé should be here soon" Gibbs ordered and both Tony and Tia realized that Gibbs did not recognize Tiana. Pain flashed in her eyes for a minute before she looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly "You mean me, _Special Agent_ Gibbs?" Tia asked teasingly and Gibbs was once again rendered speechless by his daughter. Tia slid gracefully off Tony's desk and walked over to where Kate sat behind her desk and Tia stuck out her hand "Hi, I'm Tia Bradley, Tony's fiancé. You must be Kate" Tia introduced herself and Kate was stunned for a minute before she reached out and shook Tia's hand "It's nice to finally meet you Tia" she greeted and Tia knew from the look in Kate's eyes that Kate knew exactly who Tia was. As Kate was interrupted from saying anything else by her ringing phone, Tiana moved over to McGee's desk and introduced herself, causing the young agent to blush cherry red when she flashed one of her special smiles at him. Tony just shook his head at McGee's reaction to Tiana, she usually had a profound effect on the male species, that's part of what made her so good at her job. The male mind usually turned to mush when Tiana focused her big blue eyes on you, fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. He knew, as it frequently happened to him.

Gibbs sat behind his desk and quickly finished an email to the Director, watching with one eye as Tiana charmed McGee for a few more minutes before he stood up and walked over to her "Tiana, allow me to show you around while Tony is finishing up those reports" he offered and Tia looked up at him apprehensively "Cool" she said and wiggled her fingers at Tony as Gibbs led her to the elevator, towards the lab.

The first thing Tia noticed when Gibbs led her into the lab was the music. Loud, thrashing music pounded through the lab, causing Gibbs to wince and Tia to laugh "Starting to show your age, Special Agent, Sir" she grinned and her smile widened when Gibbs crossed to the stereo and turned it off "Aww Gibbs, it was just getting to the best part" Abby protested as she appeared from around a corner "Hello" she greeted tentatively "Abby this is Tiana, Tony's fiancé. Tiana, this is Abby, the best forensic technician at NCIS" Gibbs introduced and only someone who knew him could have detected the nervousness in his voice. Tia held her hand out to Abby who shook it, then turned carefully turned Tia's hand over to get a better look at tiny fairy tattooed to the inside of her right wrist "That is so cute" Abby gushed and moved slightly for a better look at the web on Abby's neck "Love the web. Have you got any more?" she asked and Abby started to unbutton her lab coat before Gibbs let loose an earpiercing whistle "Excuse me ladies, I have to interrupt the potential tattoo competition, but I'd like to introduce Tiana to Ducky before he heads home. Abby, I'll have some samples for you to work with in about fifteen minutes" Gibbs promised Abby before he escorted Tia to the morgue.

Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard was in the middle of the post-mortem of a young petty officer who had had a nasty run in with the business end of a weed-whacker, when Gibbs entered the room, pretty young girl in tow. Ducky took a second, closer look at the young woman and something clicked in his head "Hello Jethro, are you here for our young friend here?" Ducky asked and Gibbs shook his head "Not just yet. I'm just showing Tiana around the lab" he admitted "Are you going to introduce me to your daughter Jethro?" Ducky asked as he waved a dissected hand absentmindedly. Gibbs stared at Ducky for a minute "What makes you think Tiana is my daughter?" he asked and Ducky put the hand down and picked up what looked like a forearm "I am a doctor, trained to see things other people cannot. Aside from a few glaringly obvious resemblances Jethro, she has your eyes. The colour is a little different, but the shape is identical" Ducky informed his friend, looking a little insulted at his judgement being questioned "Sorry Ducky, it's been one of those days" Gibbs apologized to his friend and rubbed a hand tiredly across his face "Are you going to introduce me to your daughter, Jethro?" Ducky prompted and Tiana stepped forward "Ducky, this is Tiana. Tia, this is Dr. Mallard" Gibbs introduced "Ducky, would you be able to draw some blood from Tia please?" Gibbs asked and motioned for Tia to sit at the end of the nearest empty autopsy table "If it's alright Jethro, I'd prefer Mr. Palmer to draw the blood. He could use the practice on a live body" Ducky said as he continued his post mortem, not noticing that Tia did not look reassured by this statement, in fact she looked downright nauseous as Jimmy Palmer made his way towards her, tray of torture devices in hand.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind about this" Tia said and slowly began backing towards the door, genuine fear glimmering in her eyes. Gibbs reached around and scooped Tia up and sat her on the edge of the autopsy table "It won't hurt, Tiana" Gibbs assured her. Jimmy smiled nervously at Tia as he rubbed the inside of her left elbow with an antiseptic pad "I thought you could get my DNA from a swab of skin cells or maybe some hair?" Tia asked, an edge of desperation evident in her voice. Jimmy tightened the tourniquet in her upper arm and checked for a nice vein as Gibbs moved closer "We can, but blood is better" he admitted and Jimmy moved a little closer, syringe in hand ready to insert the needle and Tiana's face suddenly whitened and she passed out cold.

Gibbs had just moved Tia into a more comfortable position on the autopsy table and Ducky was retrieving the smelling salts from the first aid kit when Tony wandered into the morgue in search of his fiancé, and saw Tia lying dead still on the table "What on earth did you do to my baby, Gibbs? I leave her alone with you for fifteen minutes and you manage to kill her!" Tony exclaimed as he rushed to Tia's side and cradled her in his arms "Be calm young Anthony, she only fainted when Mr. Palmer went to draw some of her blood" Ducky tried to reassure Tony who just glared at Gibbs "Tiana has a needle phobia, she's had it ever since she was a kid. Didn't mention it because I thought that you'd be taking a swab, or some hair" Tony muttered darkly as Ducky waved the salts under Tia's nose and she regained consciousness "Oww" she mumbled and smiled sheepishly at Tony as she tried to sit up "Careful baby" Tony said as he helped her to sit up "Are you alright?" Gibbs asked and Tia nodded at him "Must have bumped my head on the way down" she admitted and looked at Ducky "Can we try again?" she asked and Ducky looked skeptical "I don't know" he began and Tia shook her head "Gotta conquer the fear sometimes, Doc. Besides, Special Agent Sir here says blood is better, so blood it is" she ordered and beckoned for Jimmy to come and do his thing.

Ten minutes later, Abby had her sample to compare with Gibbs' DNA and Tia was sitting calmly behind Abby's desk, chatting to Abby and waiting for Tony to finish work and collect her. Tony had promised her an icecream on the way home in exchange for having her blood drawn. She and Abby were discovering that they had an awful lot in common, and upstairs Tony and McGee were more than a little worried….


	11. Parenting

**Disclaimer: I dot own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial….**

Chapter Eleven:

Tony caught up to Gibbs as he was heading for the elevator on his way home "Can we talk for a minute?" Tony asked awkwardly and Gibbs just stared at him for a minute before dragging him into the empty elevator and pressing the emergency stop button "Talk" Gibbs ordered and sipped from his Starbucks cup "I…. just want to apologize for the way I yelled at you before. I was freaked out about Tia being unconscious and I know that you would never intentionally hurt her" Tony blurted uneasily and stared at the ground, waiting for the explosion from his boss "There's nothing to apologize for, DiNozzo. It's surprisingly… reassuring that Tia has someone looking out for her the way that you do" Gibbs admitted and turned the elevator back on " Now go and get her the ice-cream you bribed her with and I'll see you tomorrow" Gibbs ordered and Tony glanced at his boss "Do you want to come with us, boss? Maybe get to know Tia a little better?" he invited softly and Gibbs shook his head "Not tonight Tony, maybe another time" Gibbs declined as the elevator stopped at the lab and Tony stepped out "Make sure Tiana calls her mother" Gibbs added just before the elevator doors closed.

McGee headed down to the lab to see Abby at the end of the day, unable to wait anymore. In his hand he held a medium sized gift box, which he hid behind his back as he entered the lab "Hey McGee" Abby greeted from behind the microscope "Ready for dinner?" McGee asked as he set the box next to the microscope "In a minute, just finishing up these tests for Gibbs" she said and McGee sat at the chair behind Abby's desk and looked around "Wasn't Tia hiding down here?" he asked and Abby glanced up at him for a minute "Tony picked her up about ten minutes ago, and she wasn't hiding. Tony left her down here so Ducky and I could keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't pass out again. She's pretty cool, she invited me to go clubbing with her on the weekend" Abby added as she set up some additional tests to run overnight and made a notation on her report "Okay that's it I'm done" she announced as she began to shut the lab down for the day and made her way over to her locker, quickly exchanging her lab coat for her street clothes "Lets get outta here" she said as she grabbed McGee's tie, pressed her lips to his and then led him towards the elevator.

Abby figured she had been extremely patient about the box that McGee had been carrying around all night. She hadn't squirmed (much) through dinner at Drac's, her favourite theme restaurant where the interior looked like Dracula's Castle and the staff dressed as though every day was Halloween. Abby knew it was cheesy, but she loved it anyway. She'd mentioned it to Tim casually about two months ago and he'd remembered. It was stuff like that that Tim did, just to remind her how much he cared about her. And now she was about to ruin it. She knew she had to tell him the truth eventually, but she kept finding little excuses not to tell him. She had to do it tonight, before she chickened out again.

Tim looked at Abby as she played with her cutlery. She was being unusually quiet, and this worried him. He took a deep breath "Abby, I think I know what's going on" he announced just as the waiter brought their dessert over, and Abby's face paled "W-what do you mean?" she stammered slightly and Tim smiled and pushed the box towards her "Open it" he invited somewhat shyly and colour returned to her face as she ripped the box open, and pulled out a little yellow teddy bear "You bought me a bear?" she asked uncertainly "It's not for you. It's for the baby. It took me a while to figure it out, but I know that you're pregnant, Abby. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner" Tim announced and watched a multitude of emotions cross her face "I didn't know how to tell you, in case you thought it wasn't a good thing" Abby muttered before spooning a big chunk of death by chocolate cake into her mouth "Of course I think it's a good thing, Abby. Don't you think that our baby is a good thing?" Tim asked and Abby just looked at him, tears glittering in her blue eyes "It took me a while, but the idea is beginning to grow on me" she admitted. Tim smiled "So when do you want to start telling everyone?" he asked just as Abby filled her mouth with cake and Tim just laughed. Abby thought about this while she chewed and swallowed her mouthful of cake "Well the doc recommended that we wait until after the twelfth week, just in case everything is not all good" she said and Tim nodded "Whatever you want Abby, whatever you want" Tim said and Abby grinned "That's right McGee, and don't you forget it" she said and quickly speared his dessert with a cheeky smile.

Alone in his basement Gibbs put down his tools and gave up on working on the boat for the evening, and took his photo of Tiana from his pocket and stared at it for a while, and then he sighed. He had no idea how to be a good father to Tiana, or to anyone for that matter. The closest he had come to paternal feelings was towards Abby, and he didn't have any responsibility there. But from what Tony had mentioned over the last few weeks, it wasn't like he could do any worse than Tia's stepdad in the parenting department. This thought cheered him a little and as he stared at the photo of his daughter he could feel some of the ice around his heart begin to melt.


	12. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

Chapter Twelve:

Alone in his toolshed where he was never disturbed, away from all the pressures of the world, a man sits in the dark, drinking expensive scotch from a chipped porcelain mug and staring at the wall in front of him. A wall covered with photographs, all depicting the same young girl gracefully blossoming from adolescent to womanhood. In his lap he holds a photograph album of newspaper clippings, these are his proudest memories. Here, in this toolshed, he can truly give into his feelings and come to terms with the future….

Gibbs sat in his car, in front of Tony's apartment building and took a few deep breaths that one of his ex marriage counselors had recommended. With a snort Gibbs gave up and exited the car, making his way into the building towards Tony's apartment.

Tony was making pancakes for breakfast while Tiana used up all the hot water in the shower as she sung along loudly to Frank Sinatra, making Tony laugh. The doorbell rang and Tony flung the door open and found his boss standing on the other side, looking slightly uncomfortable "Morning Boss" Tony greeted and ushered Gibbs into the surprisingly well furnished apartment "Tia's still in the shower, want some pancakes?" Tony asked as he lead the way to the kitchen and settled Gibbs at the glass topped table near the window. Before Gibbs could answer Tony leaned out of the doorway into the living area "Tia, visitors. And the pancakes are nearly done" Tony called and turned back to his boss, seemingly unsurprised at the early morning visit "Coffee?" he asked as he pulled three mugs from the cupboard and poured without waiting for an answer. "This is a nice apartment, Tony" Gibbs said, sounding a little surprised as he settled back into the chair and studied the room "Thanks, I think. Contrary to popular belief I don't actually live like a college fratboy" Tony said and set the coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of Gibbs "Eat. If you don't eat, Tia won't eat. She's still getting used to the fact that I can cook" Tony said and Gibbs shrugged and dug in "Tiana, the pancakes are going cold" Tony called and Tia appeared in the doorway, clad in a short red silk kimono, black stockings and black knee high boots, blonde hair tumbling everywhere "I'm here, I'm here. Relax honeybaby, I won't make you late for work" she added and spotted Gibbs "Morning, Special Agent" she added as she walked across the kitchen, grabbed her plate of pancakes and settled herself at the table. Gibbs stared at her for a minute before he shook his head, picked up his fork and settled down to eat.

"You know Tiana, maybe you could call me something other that 'Special Agent', seeing as I am your… um father?" Gibbs asked and Tia looked up at him, her dark blue eyes into his frosty blue eyes "Have the tests come back yet?" she asked and Gibbs shook his head "Then until they do, I'll stick to 'Special Agent'. After the tests come back, we'll reevaluate" Tia added and swallowed the last of her pancakes, then looked over at Tony with sad eyes and pouty lips "Forget it angel, you're not stealing my breakfast. If you don't get a move on we'll be late" Tony said and Tia looked up at the grinning Garfield clock on the wall "Oh crap" she said and stood up, quickly stacked her plate in the dishwasher "Give me ten minutes" she said over her shoulder as she dashed towards the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as Tony ate his last pancake "Tia was going to come in with me and check how the DNA tests were going. Plus she figured the Director would want a chat with her" Tony said and Gibbs' head snapped up "What made her say that" Gibbs asked sharply and stood up to put his plate in the dishwasher "Her stepdad was the one who requested that we look into her 'disappearance' and she guessed that you would have to explain how we found her. She wanted to be there for that, I guess" Tony explained as he cleaned up the kitchen and topped up Gibbs' coffee cup and listened for sounds of Tia thumping around their bedroom "So when does she move in?" Gibbs asked awkwardly and Tony grinned "We're moving her stuff on Saturday. She says she's already packed, because military kids travel light" Tony said and heard Tia's boots in the hallway "Okay I'm ready" she announced as she stood in the doorway and rummaged around in her bright yellow courier backpack, not seeing Gibbs and Tony's faces as they realized what she was wearing.

Tiana was dressed in her black leather knee high boots that Tony had only ever seen her wear in the privacy of the apartment, black sheer stockings and a blood red leather miniskirt. She wore a black lycra sleeveless t-shirt and a leather jacket that matched the skirt and her hair tumbled around her face in messy curls, makeup dark and flawless. Gibbs cleared his throat as his face reddened "You're going to meet the NCIS Director dressed like that?" Gibbs asked and Tia smiled "Actually I'm going to work dressed this. I've got a couple of high-bond skips to grab today and one of them is a teenage boy busted for selling X to an undercover cop. If I can't find him today I've got to go to a rave on the weekend. Which I don't really want to do, and if I go hunting dressed like this then he will be _so_ much easier to find" she added sweetly and looked up at Tony "What?" she asked defensively and Tony just smiled "Nothing, nothing. Madame Tiana, Mistress of Pain" Tony laughed and shooed Gibbs and Tia from the apartment, to begin the day.


	13. Nice Lipstick, Tony

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

Chapter Thirteen:

In the car on the way to NCIS headquarters Tia was practically bouncing in her seat "Are you alright, Tia?" Gibbs asked and Tia laughed "I'm fine. Just revved up" she said and leaned forward between the two front seats, not noticing that her skirt was rising up, or that Tony's face was flushed a pretty tomato red "I've just been waiting for this for ages. The test that is, not meeting the NCIS Director" she clarified and leaned back, clasping Tony's hand for support.

After being signed in to headquarters as a visitor, Tia parted ways with Gibbs and Tony, who had been summoned to the Directors office, and bounced into the lab, startling Abby, whose face was a nasty shade of green. "Morning Abby" Tia greeted exuberantly and Abby winced "Do you come with volume control, Tia?" she asked and Tia shook her head "You're out of luck in that department, Abby" Tia informed Abby "Here, try these" Tia said as she pulled a packet of crackers out of her bag and shoved them in Abby's shaky hands "They help with the morning sickness" Tia added as she wandered over to Abby's desk and sat down. "H-how did you know?" Abby asked as she tore the packet open and shoved crackers in her mouth "For one thing I saw Dr. Hamilton's business card on your desk yesterday. She's one of the best obstetricians in this part of the country. Two, I recognize the symptoms, don't ask me how" Tia added and noted happily that colour was gradually returning to Abby's face. "When you feel better we can get to the test results" Tia said as she made herself comfortable and pulled a file out of her bag "We should wait for Gibbs" Abby said and realized that her stomach had stopped churning so she threw her arms around Tia and hugged her gratefully "I love you Tia" she announced happily.

"I think we're in heaven, probie. You know, you dream about something like this happening for so long, and then when it finally happens its just….perfect " Tony announced from the entrance to the lab grinning cheekily at the girls and Tia happily bounced over to Tony and wrapped herself around him, pressing her lips to hers. McGee blushed and as Tia pulled away she laughed at the dazed look on Tony's face "Don't say it, probie" Tony warned and McGee shook his head "Wasn't going to say a word, Tony. Nice lipstick, by the way" McGee said and quickly moved to the other end of the lab to check if Abby was feeling any better. "Not that I really mind you hugging other girls, Tia, I'd just like to be invited" Tony declared as he watched his fiancé as she bounded with energy. "And the Director would like to see you in his office, at your convenience" Tony added somewhat reluctantly "But Abby said I can't have the test results until Gibbs is here" Tia muttered petulantly and Tony just grinned as he slung his arm around her shoulder "The test results will still be here when we've all finished being interrogated by the Director" he said and threw a look over his shoulder at McGee, who nodded, and Tony led Tiana from the lab.

Tony was quiet for the whole ride on the elevator and as they stepped off Tony turned Tia around to look in her eyes "Just remember Tia, no matter what happens in the Director's office, that I love you and that in his own way Gibbs loves you too" Tony said and Tia nodded, confusion glittering in her eyes for a minute "I love you too baby" she said and with her hand gripping his, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Back in the lab, McGee waited until Tony and Tia had left before he turned to Abby "Do you have the DNA results Gibbs was waiting for?" he asked and felt relieved when Abby nodded "Yeah, why?" she asked "I'll tell you later, I need you to print three copies and then delete the results and any record of the test" McGee said as he moved to the keyboard "Don't you touch that keyboard McGee until you tell me what is going on here" Abby demanded, fire in her eyes "The Director is good friends with Tia's dad. Really good friends. So we need to hide the test results so that Gibbs doesn't get fired for authorizing the DNA test without a solid reason" McGee said and Abby shoved him out of the way "I'll do it, you just go back upstairs and keep me updated" Abby ordered and McGee kissed her firmly "Love you, Abbs" he said and Abby shooed him from the lab with a smile.

"Come in" A voice boomed from within the Director's office "Here goes nothing" Tia mumbled and squeezed Tony's hand for support before they entered the office. As Tia entered the office she felt a chill down her spine, but she moved in front of the Director's office, still clinging to Tony's hand "Hello, sir" Tia greeted and stared directly into the Director's eyes "Hello Allysia" he greeted and Tia winced, but catching the look in Gibbs' eye she didn't say anything "You can let go of her hand, Agent DiNozzo, I won't bite" the Director said and motioned for Tia to sit down "You wanted to see me, sir?" Tia asked as she settled herself in the chair "Yes Allysia. Your parents are very worried about you" he began and Tia's eyes swung to Gibbs who shook his head ever so slightly, indicating that she should just play along "I don't see why sir, I sent a card to my mother on her birthday, just last month" she said and tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach "Cards are not adequate communication, Miss Bradbury" the Director said as he looked at his watch "No offence, _sir_, but somehow I doubt that how I choose to communicate with my mother is any of your business. Now if the only reason you dragged me in here was to lecture me about my communication skills, then I think we're done here" Tia exploded and stood up, catching the proud look in Gibbs' eyes. Just as Tia was about to turn around she heard footsteps behind her "It's nice to see that she hasn't changed, Marie, she's still disrespecting her elders. Hello princess" a familiar, authorative voice boomed from behind her and Tia felt panic slide over her, her spine stiffening. She glanced over at Gibbs and was reassured by the shocked look on his face. Tia turned around, defiance already glittering in her eyes "Hello General. Mom" she greeted as she faced the pair "What on earth are you wearing, Allysia? You look like a prostitute" The General scolded and Tia flushed "And for crying out loud, stand at attention when addressing a superior officer, or did you forget all your training after seven years AWOL?" General Bradbury admonished and Tia's body automatically snapped to attention "I forgot nothing over the last seven years, _sir_" Tia snapped and she looked over her shoulder at Tony "Got to go and earn a crust, babe. Catch you later for dinner?" she asked softly before she moved next to him and pressed her lips to his cheek "Love you" she whispered before she sashayed out the door, leaving most of the room's occupants staring at the door, gobsmacked.

Tia was shaking slightly when she left the Director's office and headed back down towards the lab to collect her bag. As she passed the NCIS Most Wanted wall she stopped and stared at one of the photographs for a minute before she shook her head and continued down to the lab.


	14. Watching, Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

Chapter Fourteen:

As Tia slammed the door behind her, all eyes in the room swung around to scrutinize Tony who flushed and stared wistfully at the door "Exactly how well do you know my daughter, _boy_?" General Bradbury demanded and in the background Tony heard Gibbs' cell phone ring, and Gibbs answered it as Tony tugged on his tie and blushed again "Q-quite well, General Bradbury. She's my fiancé" he stammered and relief flooded his body when Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder and mouthed 'Truck'. "Excuse me" Tony apologised rapidly and gratefully made his escape.

Gibbs finished the call and turned to face Director Morrow "My team has caught a case, I trust we will finish this conversation at a later date?" he queried softly, a dangerous edge in his icy blue eyes "Count on it" Director Morrow promised and Gibbs silently exited the room, anger bubbling through his veins.

Both Kate and McGee were curious about the visit to Director Morrow's office, but they both knew to pick the moment carefully before asking Gibbs. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors had resulted in Kate's promotion to spokesperson, and she was sure that McGee had cheated but had no way of proving it…yet.

The team arrived at the scene, at the edge of Norfolk Naval Base and Gibbs immediately swung into action "Kate photos, McGee trace and DiNozzo, you're with me" he ordered and headed off to find First On Scene, satisfied with the sounds of his tem moving into action behind him.

Kate was taking scene photos when she noticed something disturbing about the body. The body itself was a young blonde woman, and the discovery at the edge of the naval base had resulted in their presence, but that wasn't what was unusual "McGee, come take a look at this" she called and McGee wandered over, measuring tape in hand "Yes Kate?" he asked and Kate motioned to the body "Is it just me or does this girl seem oddly familiar?" she asked and McGee bent down for a closer look, just as Ducky and Jimmy Palmer arrived on scene "She almost looks like….Tia" McGee said and turned to Ducky "Could you check her wrist for a tattoo, Ducky?" McGee asked hurriedly, glancing over in the distance to where Gibbs and Tony were grilling the young petty officer who had discovered the body. "While this poor young creature bears a striking resemblance to young Tiana, we know for a fact that this is not her, mainly due to the lack of tattoos. Also this young lady had indeed been dead for at least ten hours, judging from the liver temperature and as I saw Tiana this morning in Abby's lab… well that discounts that theory. Ducky announced as he continued to examine the body "Unless Tiana was a twin, I remember a case study from a colleague in Madrid, where a young girl violently killed her identical twin and taking her place in the family just because she perceived her twin as the favourite" Ducky rambled and Gibbs approached the gathering "Ducky, cause of death please" Gibbs requested and watched his team scramble back to their assignments. Tony reached for the wallet Ducky was offering "DiNozzo I want to know everything about this girl" Gibbs ordered briskly, having noticed the dead girl's resemblance to his daughter "On it, boss" Tony said and stared intently at the body "Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, deceptively softly as he sipped on his coffee "Not really, but look at this" Tony said as he moved blonde hair away from the right ear and pointing to a tattoo a fresh tattoo just behind the ear "What is it?" Kate asked and maneuvered the camera and zooming in for a better look "It says Three of Eight. Three of eight what though?" she asked "I wonder what it means?" she asked and Tony looked up "It means she's not alone, and whoever killed her is not finished" he said as he stood up, brushing dirt from his gloved hands.

Across town, Tiana cheerfully snapped handcuffs on the wayward fratboy, whom she had been tracking for three days, and grinned as he struggled fruitlessly, causing Tia to accidentally tighten the cuffs too much, causing the fratboy to yelp. Tia laughed and then winced, gingerly rubbing the rapidly darkening bruise under her left eye, where the fratboy had planted his fist minutes before in an attempt to elude her. As she dragged him towards her car she failed to notice the middle-aged man who was watching her intently from the other side of the street.


	15. Expecting The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

Chapter Fifteen:

The following Friday afternoon, Tony was leaning back in his chair, tossing his pencil in the air as he waited for more information about the 'Three of Eight' case to be emailed from the FBI. The photo of Tia on his desk caught his eye and immediately a goofy look settled on his face as his thoughts turned towards her. Across the bullpen Kate rolled her eyes at Tony, and he just ignored her. Almost the whole working week had passed since the night Tia had come home from work with a black eye, and Tony thought he'd actually behaved himself quite well about it. He hadn't jumped up and down and demanded that she get another job or anything stupid like that, because Gibbs had done all that for him. All Tony did was pass Tia a bag of frozen peas for her eye and then had settled back and watched Tia and Gibbs yell at each other. It was still a bit scary, working with your fiancé's father and then realizing exactly how alike father and daughter really were. Not that Tony would ever mention that to either of them because it all came down to one vital point: Tony did not have a death wish.

Tia popped her head through the door of the lab, looking for Abby and immediately grinned. Her friend was obviously feeling better, judging from the way she was wrapped around McGee. "Helloooo?" Tia called and giggled to herself as the parents-to-be jumped apart guiltily "Oh Tia, it's just you. You gave me a heart attack" McGee spluttered "How did you get in here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and Abby elbowed him sharply in the ribs "McGee, Tia is here to see me so I cleared her through security" Abby informed him as she wiped her lipstick from his cheek "You'd better get upstairs, Gibbs'll be looking for you soon" Abby nudged him gently towards the door and Tia breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly exited the lab. "So how did you really get in here?" Abby asked cheekily.

Five minutes later Kate wandered into the lab and found Abby examining an official NCIS identification badge under the microscope, a familiar intense look on her face. Tia was sitting behind Abby's desk with her sneaker clad feet on the desk, filing her nails and looking bored "I mean it Tia, this is excellent work. You're only missing one of the security layers and I can only tell because I'm looking for it" Abby ran her hands admiringly over the slightly worn leather case and jumped when Kate peered over her shoulder "What have you got there Abby?" Kate asked playfully and when she realized what Abby was analyzing she spun around and glared at Tiana "Where did you get this Tiana?" Kate demanded angrily, snatching the ID pass from under the microscope and waving it in the air. Tia sighed and stood up, walking over to Kate, plucking the identification from her hands "I got sick of always having to be cleared just to get into the building so I called in a favour from a friend. Not Tony, just a guy I know at the Department of Defence. Tony doesn't know I have it, and if he did he'd probably be freaking out about it too" Tia admitted and sighed again before she handed the badge back to Kate "Here, you can hang onto this one if it freaks you out that much. And if Gibbs knew then he'd be a hundred times worse" Tia said and felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up "I'd be a hundred times worse about what, Tiana?" a now familiar voice asked slowly from behind her "Oh crap" Tia muttered as she turned around to face her amused looking father.

A very unimpressed Gibbs hauled Tiana into the bullpen by the back of her neck and gently pushed her into the chair behind his desk, not saying a word and ignoring the surprised look on Tony's face. He dropped Tia's backpack onto the desk and began rummaging through it, thankful that the office was almost empty "What's going on boss?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head before tossing Tia's fake identity badge in Tony's direction "I'm going to assume you didn't know anything about this, DiNozzo" Gibbs said over his shoulder as he pulled a stack of files out of Tia's bag, followed by two pairs of handcuffs and a can of defense spray "I'd be careful with that, I've seen that stuff drop a 300 pound biker in just a few seconds" Tia warned as she swung her feet up to rest on the desk, earning herself a glare from Gibbs and a look of respect from Tony who just leaned against the edge of the desk, arms folded casually as he examined the fake ID badge. Gibbs continued to pull stuff out of Tia's bag: a makeup case, several road maps, a battered notebook and several pens "Do you have a gun?" Gibbs asked as he felt himself nearing the bottom of her bag "Yeah, but not in there. If I got busted for carrying a concealed weapon, my boss would kill me" Tia admitted reluctantly and Gibbs winced "I'm sure Tony and I would also have something to say about it too, Tiana" Gibbs said as he pulled the final item out of Tiana's bag. He dropped it on the desk as though it had bitten him, and he poked it suspiciously before gingerly picking it up. It was a thick book, titled 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. Tia had bought it for Abby and hadn't had a chance to give it to her yet, but Gibbs didn't know that. "Is there something you want to tell me, Tia?" Gibbs croaked and glanced at Tony, who was staring at Tia with his mouth wide open, his face suddenly as white as a sheet "It's not what you think" Tia began as she sat up and quickly began to shovel her belongings back into her backpack "Oh I think it's exactly what I think, Tiana. DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony just stared at Tia, then at the book, then back at Tia, mouth gaping open and his breathing suddenly uneven. Tia swung her backpack onto her shoulder and reached up to stroke Tony's cheek "Come on baby, let's get you home" Tia said softly as she glared at her father for a minute before she picked up Tony's backpack and gently led her awestruck fiancé to the elevator and out of the building.

Gibbs watched them leave and a look of pure fear settled across his features "I'm going to be a granddad" he mumbled and sat down in his chair to stare blankly into space.


	16. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

Chapter Sixteen:

On Saturday night while McGee snored quietly beside her, Abby tossed and turned in an attempt to get some sleep. At 2am she gave up, wandered sleepily into the tiny kitchen and opened the paper bag Tiana had presented her with that afternoon. Abby pulled out two books and grinned, remembering how Tia had described Gibbs' reaction to finding a pregnancy book in her backpack. Abby settled herself on the sofa with 'What To Expect When You're Expecting', set 'An Idiot's Guide To Babies' aside and apprehensively began to read.

At 4am, Tia woke up with a start. Someone was pounding rapidly on Tony's apartment door. Instantly awake, Tia slipped out of bed as to not wake Tony, and crept stealthily down the hallway. She peeked through the spyhole and relief poured through her body as she flung open the door, where a pajama-clad Abby stood crying.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Tia asked as she led Abby into the living area and sat her down on the couch, passing a box of tissues. Tony sleepily stuck his head around the entranceway, and noticing that Tia had things under control he wandered into the kitchen to get some drinks. "I was reading those books you gave me, and I don't think I'm going to be a very good parent" Abby blurted and looked up as a crash sounded in the kitchen "Tony. Don't worry about him, this is the first he's hearing about you being pregnant. He's like Gibbs, jumping to conclusions without listening to the answers" Tia explained, exasperated and focused on Abby "Honey, I just got you those books as a guide. Most of them are written by men who have no idea how to look after babies anyway" Tia said as Tony walked into the room. Cautiously carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, he set them down on the coffee table before he turned to Abby "You're pregnant?" he asked, dumbfounded and Abby nodded "To McGee?" Tony asked and when Abby nodded again Tony leaned over and kissed Tia's forehead before he grabbed his jacket and cellphone, and hastily left the apartment. "Where's he going?" Abby asked and Tia shook her head "Trust me, you don't want to know" Tia admitted, sipped her drink and got back to consoling Abby.

McGee was woken from a sound sleep by loud banging on his door, and when he opened the door he was greeted with Tony's fist to his cheekbone "Owww hey what was that for?" Tim demanded angrily as Tony strode into the apartment and quietly closed the door "I feel better now. You got Abby pregnant" Tony announced as he crossed to the freezer and snagged a bag of frozen peas, wrapping them carefully in a towel before handing them to McGee, who stared at him, stunned. "How did you find out about that?" Tim asked and carefully pressed the peas to his throbbing face "Abby's at my place with Tia, having a deep and meaningful girlie conversation. I overheard. Why is it such a big secret?" Tony asked and settled himself on the nearest chair "Because we wanted to get used to the idea ourselves before we announced it to the world. Besides, you're not one to talk you know. You got Tia pregnant" Tim defended himself and crossed the kitchen to activate the coffee machine "No, I didn't, I just thought I did. Gibbs found a pregnancy book in Tia's backpack and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I was right there alongside him until this afternoon, when Tia's doctor backed her up, telling me that Tia's not pregnant" Tony said and sadness shined briefly in his eyes. Tony shook his head after a minute and then suddenly laughed "What?" Tim asked, wincing slightly "I'm just imagining the look on Gibbs' face when you tell him that Tia's not having a baby, Abby is. You're a dead man" Tony laughed before slapping Tim on the back "Congratulations Probie" Tony said happily before he stood up "Come on, let's go" he said and Tim looked confused "Go where?" he asked and Tony just smiled "We're going back to my place, so you can pick Abby up" Tony said "Though you might want to put some clothes on first" Tony suggested and Tim hurriedly threw some clothes on and followed Tony out of the apartment.


	17. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana… **

**(To make up for the delay in new chapters, this one is extra long. Read it and then review…pretty please?)**

In his toolshed, the man was calm. He felt peace and tranquility flow through his well maintained body as he once again studied his collection of photographs. Today was different though. Today was a special day. The man crossed to the wall and carefully pinned a new photo of his favourite girl to the wall before he lightly stroked the image of her face "Soon angel, soon" he promised and after several minutes of fantasizing he crossed to a section of wall labeled 'Hall Of Fame' behind the door and carefully attached a third drivers license to the wall and stepped back, a contented smile on his face.

Gibbs was not having a good start to the working week when he was summoned to Director Morrow's office, and he had a feeling, even before he opened the door that his day was about to get a lot worse…

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs" General Bradbury boomed as Gibbs entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the Director's desk "Morning, sir" Gibbs greeted warily as he eyed off the Director. "Now I know your team is busy right now Gibbs, but the General here has a problem and I'd like your team to sort it out" Director Morrow informed Gibbs who continued to stare at him unblinkingly "What sort of problem? This is not about DiNozzo's relationship with...Allysia is it?" Gibbs asked suspiciously and General Bradbury stood up and began pacing the office "Not this problem, no. That's an entirely different kettle of fish. Someone was outside my home when I returned home from work last night, and then proceeded to shoot at me! Someone was trying to kill me!" General Bradbury exclaimed angrily "Do you know of anyone who would want to see you dead, General?" Gibbs asked quietly and watched General Bradbury's face flush an alarming shade of reddish purple "I know exactly who it was who was shooting at me last night, Agent Gibbs. It was either that ungrateful brat I raised, or that hoodlum she's supposedly engaged to!" he yelled angrily and Gibbs felt his anger surge "With all due respect General, that 'hoodlum' as you so politely put it, is one of my best agents and I resent you implicating him in this matter" Gibbs defended heatedly before he snatched the skinny file from Director Morrow and stalked from the office.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs strode into the bullpen like a man on a mission "McGee, I want every piece of information you can dig up on Allysia Marie Bradbury from the moment of her birth until today" he ordered and watched as the young agent rushed to comply "What's going on, boss?" Tony asked suspiciously "If you want to know something about Tia, why don't you just ask her?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head "Kate, you're with me" Gibbs ordered and Tony reached out and grabbed Gibbs' arm "What is going on here?" Tony asked, a little more forcefully this time "DiNozzo, tread carefully here" Gibbs warned and Tony shook his head "No, I want to know exactly what is going on here and why you've got Probie running a search on my fiancé" Tony demanded and stared into Gibbs' icy blue eyes fearlessly. "Last night someone tried to kill General Bradbury outside his home. I need you to go and sit in interrogation room one until I get back from talking to Tiana" Gibbs ordered and watched rage flourish across Tony's face "I have to do this by the book, Tony" Gibbs said softly and slowly the anger on Tony's face subsided at the rare use of his first name, so he spun around, grabbed an armful of files and headed off in the direction of the interrogation room. "Kate, you're with me" Gibbs ordered and headed off towards the elevators, Kate falling into step behind him.

Kate stood with Gibbs outside Tony's apartment and slid a sideways glance at Gibbs "Problem, Kate?" Gibbs asked shortly and Kate shook her head "No Gibbs, no problem" Kate lied and Gibbs leaned insistently on the doorbell. There was only silence in the apartment so Gibbs tried the doorbell again. And again, and again until the door was flung open angrily. Tiana stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily, her hair sticking up everywhere "Is someone dead?" she asked around a yawn and when Kate shook her head "Would you like to be?" Tia growled and ran a hand through her hair "Why are you still asleep? It's 1015" Gibbs asked and Tia bared her teeth "I was working last night, I didn't get home until 0700" she muttered and glared at Gibbs darkly "What's going on?" she asked and Gibbs motioned to the inside of the apartment "May we come in?" he asked through his teeth and Tia sighed. "If you must" she yawned and stepped aside slowly to let Gibbs and Kate enter.

With her eyes still slightly closed Tia headed for the kitchen on auto-pilot and nearly cried with relief when she saw that Tony had refilled the coffee machine for her. Tia automatically reached up and snagged three mugs from a cupboard, filled them with coffee and then placed them on the kitchen table before she grabbed an unopened bag of chocolate chip cookies and ripped it open before dropping it on the table. Kate and Gibbs sat down at the table as Tia carefully lowered herself into a chair and rested her head on the table. "So what's going on?" Tia asked after a minute "Someone was shooting at your stepfather last night. We need to know where you were last night." Kate answered and Tia sat up abruptly "You think I was sitting outside my mother's house last night, taking potshots at that old bastard?" Tia demanded angrily and Kate shook her head "We don't think it was you, we just need to clear you from the list of suspects" Kate defended soothingly and Tia turned to face Gibbs, fire brewing in her eyes. "I was out. Working. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to take potshots at the General?" Tia asked Gibbs, hurt beginning to filter into her eyes "And if I did, do you think I'd have missed?" Tia added indignantly and rested her head on the table briefly "So what you're saying is that you have no alibi?" Gibbs asked and rubbed his forehead "Oh I have an alibi, and it's doozy, I'm just not going to tell you what it is" Tia replied smugly and Gibbs stood up "Do you trust me, Tiana?" he asked softly and Tia looked up at him "I think the issue at hand is more along the lines of you trusting me, but in answer to your question, yes. You're my dad, why wouldn't I trust you" Tia responded, driving the knife of guilt through Gibbs' heart and then Kate stood up and moved to stand in front of Gibbs "We've got to take you in, Tia. Just until we can prove that you were somewhere else" Kate said. Tia sighed and swallowed a mouthful of coffee before she stood up "Okay, just let me get changed first" Tia said, motioning to the large faded FDNY t-shirt she wore "This is probably not appropriate 'getting arrested' gear" Tia added cheekily before she headed off towards the bedroom.

In the bedroom Tia briefly entertained the idea of making a run for freedom out the window but the thought of Tony stopped her. She had a quick shower and dressed herself in a short denim skirt, pink t-shirt and denim jacket. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail she noticed the light on her cellphone was flashing, so she opened the message 'GOVT DEPT CHECKING YOUR FILES. STANDARD BLOCK?' the message read and Tia quickly keyed in a reply 'BLOCK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE' and tossed the phone, her laptop and some bridal magazines into her backpack before she applied some lipgloss and headed back towards Kate and Gibbs.

Gibbs was relieved that Tia hadn't tried to make a run for it and she smiled as she walked down the hallway "If you don't mind, could we leave the handcuffs off until we get out of the building?" she asked and Kate nodded "That shouldn't be a problem, but why?" she asked as Tia herded them from the apartment, locking the door behind her "I do live here, and the last thing I need is someone mentioning that I was dragged from the building in shackles" Tia added reluctantly as the trio entered the elevator.

At the car Tia stood patiently as Kate fastened the handcuffs to her wrists behind her back, and Gibbs held the car door open as she slid into the backseat with the ease of experience. "Been arrested a lot, Tiana?" Gibbs asked smoothly and Tia grinned "I'd say check my file for the answer, but as I've installed a block on all my records you'll just have to wait until I unblock them" Tia replied smugly and settled back to enjoy the ride.


	18. Interrogation Methods

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana…**

At NCIS headquarters Tia waited as Gibbs disabled the child-lock and opened the car door for her. She slithered out of the car and then brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, the unfastened handcuffs swinging from her wrist. "Uh Tia, how did you undo the handcuffs?" Kate asked and Tia froze "Sorry Kate, I didn't even realize I'd undone them, it's an automatic response" she said and put her hands back behind her back and waited for Kate to do them back up "I don't even want to know" she said and waited as Gibbs joined them before heading into the building.

In the interrogation room Tony was going stir-crazy, wondering what was going on with Tia. He knew she would give Gibbs a hard time about her whereabouts for last night, just like she'd given him when he'd asked her this morning. Normally she was upfront about the skips she reigned in, but she'd been oddly secretive about the events of last night. All he'd known was that she'd received a brief phone call at about 7pm last night and then she'd gone out soon after. Tia had called at about midnight and told him that she probably wouldn't be home until really late, but because she sometimes worked well into the early hours of the morning he hadn't thought anything of it. Tony took a deep breath and began to pace the interrogation room when McGee opened the door holding a steaming cup of coffee "Hey Tony" McGee said and set the cup on the table "How are you holding up?" he asked and Tony sat down and reached for the coffee gratefully "I'm only going out of my mind slightly, but other than that McGee, it's all good" Tony said and McGee shifted slightly in his chair "What's wrong?" Tony asked and McGee blushed slightly at stared at his feet "Nothing" McGee mumbled and Tony grinned, he knew exactly what was wrong with McGee "Tia blocked her files, didn't she?" Tony asked and McGee's face reddened as he nodded "Abby and I both tried and failed, so she sent me up here to ask if you knew Tia's password" McGee admitted uncomfortably and Tony laughed "Believe me Probie, even if I knew the password you still wouldn't have a chance. Tia's incredibly sneaky and devious, a trait she unfortunately seems to share with her father" Tony added and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck "Is that so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked softly from the entrance to the interrogation room.

Tia was hustled through security by Kate and then settled in an interrogation room "Can I get you anything to drink, Miss Bradley?" Kate asked officially and Tia smirked "A Coke, thanks Agent Todd" Tia replied sweetly as she sat down in the uncomfortable chair provided and pulled some bridal magazines out of her backpack, then settled down to read.

In the hallway, McGee was being grilled by Gibbs "What do you mean, you can't access her files? You graduated from MIT and you can't break the code?" Gibbs demanded angrily and McGee tugged on his tie "Technically it's not a code, it's an encryption" the words slipped out before McGee could stop them. McGee was saved by Kate walking down the hall, can of Coke in her hand "Is that for Tiana?" Gibbs asked, brow furrowed as he remembered that caffeine was not good for pregnant women "Uh-huh" Kate mumbled and Gibbs reached out and grabbed it "McGee, go and get Tiana a bottle of water and maybe on the way there you'll find some inspiration on how to crack the code" Gibbs ordered and McGee scurried off, relieved.

"You didn't have to do that, Gibbs" Kate said as she stood facing Gibbs "Just keeping him on his toes, Kate" Gibbs said cheekily and walked towards the interrogation room where Tony was waiting.

"Where were you last night, Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat opposite Tony "I was at home" Tony replied, somewhat defensively "Alone?" Gibbs asked slowly and Tony once again felt his anger peak "Of course I was alone, Tia was at work" Tony defended and reminded himself that Gibbs was only doing his job "Your fiancé sure works odd hours, DiNozzo. Do you know where she was working last night?" Gibbs asked quietly "No I don't. When can I see Tia?" Tony asked impatiently "When we're done here. So how did you meet Miss Bradbury?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head "That's not her real name. I met her at a bar in Georgetown. She beat the crap out of some bikers, and I helped her get them to the police station. Things sort of went from there" Tony recalled with a wistful smile on his face "Walk me through what happened last night" Gibbs ordered quickly "I was at home, alone. Tia and I had pizza at about 6.30pm, then the plan was to just hang out at home, maybe go through some wedding stuff. Tia got a short phone call at about 7pm, and she headed out soon after. I watched some TV, then my mother called to grill me for information on Tia. We talked for about thirty minutes, then I watched some more TV and went to bed. Tia called at around midnight to tell me she'd be later than she'd anticipated so I went back to sleep. Can I see her now?" Tony asked again and Gibbs shook his head "Not yet. We'll confirm your alibi then we'll see. It depends on how cooperative she is" Gibbs answered as he gathered up his files and left the room.

In the hallway Gibbs leaned against the wall for a minute with his eyes closed. Sometimes, he really was a bastard.

Tia was making some notes about potential wedding dresses when McGee let himself into the room "Well hello handsome" Tia teased, just to watch him blush. Her eyes narrowed when Tim set the unopened bottle of mineral water in front of her "That's not coke" Tia pouted "Gibbs' orders" McGee replied and sat down "You want the password" Tia said matter-of-factly and McGee stared at his feet "I'll do you a deal, McGee. You leave the room and come back in here with a Coke and something chocolatey and I'll quite happily unlock the files" Tia bargained, edgy from caffeine withdrawal "Okay" McGee agreed and left the room in search of chocolate.

Ten minutes later McGee let himself back into the interrogation room and set a can of Coke and a Snickers bar on the table in front of her "Do not ask me how I got those past Gibbs" he said and Tia grinned as she reached for the snacks "We had a deal, Tia" McGee reminded her. Tia reached into her backpack and retrieved her phone. She punched a number from memory "It's Tia, unblock the files for McGee, Special Agent Timothy, NCIS. Then enforce standard restrictions. Talk later" Tia hung up and smiled sweetly "The files will be accessible for you, and you only for the next twenty minutes. After that, they'll be relocked." Tia informed the young agent who jumped out of his seat and hurried from the room.

McGee sat at his desk and carefully worked his way through the system. Where there had been security blocks and passcodes just an hour before now let him slide through the security encryption like a warm knife through butter. As he finished printing a hard copy of the files a warning flashed on the screen "TIME'S UP MCGEE, SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY" the computer warned and then bounced McGee out of the system. McGee shook his head and made a mental note to ask Tia a few questions, then he realized he didn't have too. He had all data recorded on Tia/Allysia from her birth up until today. With that thought McGee walked over to Gibbs' desk and dropped the files in front of his boss "Tia's file, boss" he said and returned to his desk "Good work, McGee" Gibbs said and turned his attention to the life of his daughter.


	19. I'm Baking A Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

Chapter Nineteen:

Gibbs opened the file on Tiana and slowly began to read, absorbing all the data that had been documented about his daughter. He bypassed the medical records for now, and shifted his attention to her education. He rubbed his eyes after twenty minutes, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to control the anger that was urging him to thump something, anything "Are you alright, Gibbs?" Kate asked, having noticed the familiar angry yet determined look in his eyes "I'm fine, Kate. Let's go and have a chat with Tiana" Gibbs announced forcefully and headed purposefully towards the elevator.

Tia was feeling much better now that she had caffeine flowing happily through her system, although if Abby and McGee didn't tell Gibbs about their impending parenthood soon, she might have to kill someone. She wasn't picky about whom, either. She was about to turn the page of the bridal magazine she had been flicking through when Gibbs stormed into the interrogation room like a submarine at full steam 'Ding round one' she muttered under her breath as Gibbs slammed few files onto the table and sat down. "Problem, Special Agent Gibbs?" Tia asked sweetly, and she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears "What was your childhood like, Tiana?" Gibbs asked after a minute, causing her to sigh "Regimented. My childhood was very regimented" Tia admitted after a few minutes of very careful thought, and Gibbs flipped open one of the manilla folders "How old were you when you first received military training?" Gibbs asked "I was about ten" Tia replied softly "Isn't that unusual?" he asked and Tia shrugged "I suppose, although I'm really not an expert on the usual childhood experiences of others, Special Agent Gibbs" Tia answered nonchalantly and Gibbs could feel his blood pressure rising "Tell me more about your childhood, Tiana" Gibbs encouraged and Tia tilted her head and studied him "Exactly what bearing does my childhood have on whether or not I was taking potshots at my stepfather last night?" Tia asked sweetly and leaned back in the uncomfortable grey chair, a smug look on her face. Gibbs took another deep breath, trying to keep his temper under control "I'm just trying to figure out if being shunted off to military school had any affect on your relationship with your stepfather" Gibbs defended and Tia snorted, and felt her self-control snap "In order for there to be an effect on a relationship, there would actually have to _be_ a relationship in the first place. You want to know, really really know about my childhood then here you go: My childhood was horrendous. For the first ten years I was shuffled around to more Naval bases than I could count, paraded as the perfect little princess in front of my stepfather's friends then largely ignored. He was building a career, and had no time for a kid. Then I fell out of a tree when I was ten and needed a blood transfusion, and that was when General Bradbury found out he was not even my real dad to begin with. I guess that pissed him off, because he shipped me off to military school to get me out of his way, and when I came home from school for holidays he seemed to take great enjoyment from beating the living daylights out of me. I could list the details of exactly how many times he put me in hospital, but I think you already have those records, Agent Gibbs. Now either charge me with trying to kill the bastard, or I'm leaving" Tia instructed angrily and shoved her belongings back into her bag as her father sat stunned "No reply? Okay, I'm out of here because you know where to find me, if you actually come up with some evidence against me" Tia said scathingly and stomped furiously out of the interrogation room.

Gibbs was still sitting in the interrogation room ten minutes later, staring into space when Kate came looking for him "Are you alright, Gibbs?" she asked, concerned and he shook his head "I'm fine, Agent Todd. Is there something I can help you with?" Gibbs asked roughly and stood up, moving towards the door "We checked Tony's phone records, his alibi checks out. There is a phone call from his mother lasting thirty eight minutes right around the time General Bradbury reports that he was being shot at" Kate announced and Gibbs nodded "Cut Tony loose and send him home for the day, and then call Agent Cassidy in because we're going to need her to investigate Tiana" Gibbs informed Kate "Why Agent Cassidy, Gibbs?" Kate asked as they walked down the hallway "Because we need someone who doesn't know Tiana, someone who is not actually her friend, Kate. We have to do this by the book" Gibbs reminded gently and headed back towards his desk, leaving Kate to deal with Tony.

Tony let himself into his apartment and knew immediately that Tia was not there. The apartment felt spookily empty as Tony slipped his keys onto the hook near the front door, and dropped his backpack on the floor. He made his way to the bedroom, which looked like Hurricane Katrina had made a brief appearance. The door to the walk-in wardrobe was open, and clothes were strewn everywhere. The metal footlocker that held all of Tia's work stuff was almost empty but for a few pairs of handcuffs and a length of chain. Tony was about to check the bathroom when a scraping noise alerted him, his hand on his holster as he moved into the entrance of the bathroom, gun drawn.

Tony lowered his gun and slipped it back into the holster and he crossed the bathroom to where Tia was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sniffling as she cleaned her gun, backpack bulging beside her. "Honey, what are you doing?" Tony asked, relieved that Tia hadn't left him "I'm baking a cake, what does it look like I'm doing?" Tia asked sarcastically and wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand "Going somewhere?" Tony asked carefully as he nudged her backpack with his foot, stomach tight at the thought of her leaving. Tia was quiet as she finished cleaning her gun, the occasional sniffle escaping "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave. I'm supposed to be able to pack up and leave at a moment's notice, but I just couldn't this time" she mumbled and Tony felt relieved as he sat on the floor next to Tia and wrapped his arms around her, and she turned snuggling into his embrace and just held on.

After a while, Tia let go of Tony and let him help her stand up "Feel better?" Tony asked and Tia nodded "Yeah, but I'm still pissed" she admitted as Tony carried her backpack into the wardrobe, opened it and dumped the contents on the floor for Tia to clean up later "You hungry?" he asked as he herded her towards the kitchen "Starving, Gibbs forgot to feed me. I had to bribe McGee into bringing me a snickers bar and a coke because Gibbs wouldn't even let me have caffeine" Tia pouted and crossed to the bottom drawer, pulling out a calico shopping bag before she settled herself cross-legged on a bench as Tony began pulling out take-out menus and studying them intently "You know, one of us is going to have to learn to cook eventually" Tia admitted reluctantly and Tony looked up and when his mind registered what Tia was doing his jaw dropped in amazement. "What are you doing, baby?" Tony asked, somewhat alarmed "I'm knitting" she said and looked up, amused "Is there a problem?" she asked and Tony shook head "I've just never seen you knit before. Why and what are you knitting?" Tony asked and Tia smiled "When I had to do an anger-management course, the instructor suggested finding a relaxing hobby. Apparently kickboxing wasn't restful enough" Tia shrugged "What's for dinner?" Tia asked, tongue clamped between her teeth as she concentrated "Pizza. What do you mean 'had to do anger-management'?" Tony asked and Tia sighed "One of my skips turned around and filed assault charges against me. Don't know why, his testicles descended again after a few days in hospital, but Luke and the Judge made me do anger-management. Luke was sick of me missing work because of numerous court appearances" Tia admitted "How many is numerous?" Tony asked "Five. But that's counting three that were pending in New York" she admitted somewhat reluctantly and Tony rubbed his forehead "And yes, I already know that sort of stuff is not going to weigh in my favour if I'm eventually charged with shooting at the General" Tia acknowledged "And I'm knitting booties" Tia added and Tony dropped the phone he had been holding "Is there something you want to tell me, Tiana?" Tony asked "For Abby" Tia clarified and Tony pressed a hand to his chest "Don't scare me like that, Tia" Tony begged and Tia laughed happily, the tension from the day draining from her body. "So how was your day, baby?" Tia asked Tony as he hung up the phone after ordering dinner "Nothing that exciting, just doing some background work on a case" Tony said and watched Tia concentrate "Oh and Gibbs dragged me in to interrogate me about you" Tony added and Tia dropped her knitting "He did WHAT!" she asked, stunned.


	20. A Present For Abby

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

Chapter Twenty:

It had taken Tony almost an hour to persuade Tia that thumping Gibbs for interrogating him would perhaps _not_ enhance their burgeoning father-daughter relationship. She had reluctantly agreed with him, but decided that messing with his mind would be a fitting way to punish him. A few phone calls later and her plan was under way.

The next morning, Tia sent Tony off to work with a smile and a kiss, something that should have sent alarm bells off in his head as Tia was usually dead to the world in the morning. He'd made the mistake once of waking her up before he left for work, and had been forced to explain the resulting black-eye to his workmates. But Tony's mind was focused on the 'Three Of Eight' case and the attempted murder of General Bradbury, not totally on Tia as it usually was, so Tony left for work completely unaware that his day was about to get very interesting.

Once Tony had left, Tia called Abby for a chat, then quickly showered and dressed before settling down with her knitting to wait for phase one of her plan to arrive.

Abby and McGee had been about to play 'rock-paper-scissors' to decide which one of them would have to tell Gibbs about their baby when Abby had answered her phone. Tia had mysteriously asked them not to tell Gibbs until the end of the day, and had warned Abby that she was coming in to visit and was bringing a present with her. So McGee was relieved, he wasn't in imminent danger of being killed by Gibbs just yet, but curiosity about Tia's present to Abby might kill him first.

Later that morning, Tia flashed her fake badge at security and was happily waved through. She shifted Abby's present to a more comfortable carrying position and headed down to the lab, a cheeky smile on her face as she walked.

Abby was in the middle of comparing fibres under the microscope when the sound of a crying baby caused her to spin around, thinking that she was hallucinating when she caught sight of Tia standing at the entrance to the lab carrying a baby capsule and a nappy bag. Abby was speechless for a few minutes, Tia's lips curving into a smile at her friend's stunned reaction "You bought me a baby?" Abby asked in amazement and Tia laughed "Yes and no" Tia began as she carried the capsule into the lab and placing it on Abby's desk "I got you one of those baby dolls that they give to teenagers to show them what having a baby is really like" Tia explained and Abby felt relieved "Oh good, because I was wondering where you got a baby from at such short notice" Abby joked and Tia grinned happily "I figured that you and Tim might want to practice your parenting on one of these babies before the real deal came along. The only thing I ask is that I can borrow it to mess with Gibbs and Tony for a few hours" Tia requested and Abby grinned impishly and nodded before moving closer to the doll-baby to learn how it worked.

Tia strapped the baby carrier containing the doll-baby to her chest, scooped up the nappy bag and went in search of Gibbs. She found Tony toiling away at his desk, and the complete and utter look of shock on his face was priceless "Hi baby" she greeted, blowing him a kiss and waving at Kate "Hi Kate" she greeted and turned back to Tony who was still stunned into silence "What have you got for me DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen and Tia turned to face him, and watched as he too, stared at her in shock. "What is that, Tiana?" Gibbs asked after several silent minutes and Tia smiled innocently "It's an education tool. I got it so Tony and I could evaluate our parenting ability, for when we have kids" Tia explained sweetly. Kate snorted softly from behind her computer monitor, having just received a rather informative email from Abby, and settled down to watch the entertainment. Tia held the doll-baby out to Tony "Baby, can you watch the baby for a little while, I've just got to go and snag this guy and then I'll come right back" Tia promised with a sugary sweet smile on her face as she passed the doll to Tony who was about to reach for it when Gibbs intervened "This is a federal office building Tiana, not a daycare centre so you're just going to have to take the...baby with you" Gibbs ordered and caught the relief in Tony's eyes "And what are you doing here anyway?" he asked and Tia stepped back, hurt flashing in her eyes for a millisecond before she regained control "I've got a meeting this afternoon and was just dropping by to let Tony know I'd be home late, and to reassure you that I hadn't actually left the bloody country" Tia announced scathingly before she picked up the nappy bag and flounced out of the office.

Gibbs was staring at the space where Tia had stood a minute before and out of the corner of his eye he caught Tony glaring at him "Smooth boss, real smooth" Tony said and settled back at his desk and got back to work.

Tia headed for the lab, and Abby's reassuring presence, to return the doll. She ran through how the doll worked, how you fed it and settled it and all the other mysterious doll-baby stuff and promised to leave her phone switched on in case Abby had any problems. She hung out with Abby for a bit longer before heading out to work. In the hall outside the lab McGee caught up with Tia "So I guess we're going to have to tell Gibbs about the baby now?" he asked miserably and Tia nodded "May the force be with you, young jedi" Tia giggled and then she practically bounced down the hall and out of the building.

As Tia left the building she noticed a vaguely familiar man staring at her. She stopped walking and returned his stare, her brain working furiously to remember where she'd seen him before. Just as the light-bulb went off in her head and she recalled where she'd seen him before, the man jumped in a nearby taxi and sped off. Tia growled softly and dug her cell out of her bag to call her friend from Department of Defence to call in a favour.


	21. Just Having A Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

Chapter Twenty One

After Tia had stormed from the bullpen in a huff, Gibbs scooped up her file and tossed the keys to Kate "Get the sedan Kate, I'll meet you in the garage" Gibbs ordered and stopped in front of Tony's desk as Kate holstered her gun "Where are we going boss?" she asked automatically, not really expecting an answer "Brookview Military Academy, to interview one of Tia's instructors" Gibbs answered briskly and turned to McGee "Contact Special Agent Cassidy and have her report to me no later than tomorrow morning" Gibbs ordered and when he turned to leave he found DiNozzo standing in front of him "Don't you have work to do, Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, feeling his patience start to stretch "If you're going to interview one of Tia's teachers I'm coming too" Tony informed his boss defiantly and out of the corner of his eye Gibbs noticed McGee also preparing to leave the office. Too tired to argue, Gibbs gave in "Fine, but keep your mouth shut" Gibbs ordered reluctantly and followed his team downstairs.

An hour later, with his brain pounding violently in his skull from the childlike bickering of his team, Gibbs escaped the hell-like confines of the car and observed the picturesque scenery of Brookview Military Academy for a few minutes before striding purposely across the manicured lawns, following the signs to the administration building. With his team following him, wary of his mood, Gibbs approached the nervous young receptionist and flashed his badge "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I need to speak to one of your instructors, a Major Pierce" Gibbs announced after a quick glance at his notebook and the young woman typed something into her computer "Major Pierce is conducting field exercises sir, may I direct you to Colonel Stewart's office instead?" the receptionist offered cautiously. Tony stepped up to the desk, subtly edging Gibbs out of the way and glancing at the nametag pinned to the young woman's chest before flashing his most charming smile, causing the young woman to blush "Jenny is it? I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, and we _really_ need to talk to Major Pierce about one of his students. So would you mind just pointing us in the Major's direction, it's really important" Tony asked sweetly and flashed his smile again. Jenny looked up at Tony for a minute and then she smiled shyly "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I can have one of the students escort you to the Major's location" Jenny offered and Tony nodded "That would be great, Jenny" Tony assured her before ushering the team outside to wait.

"That was smooth, Tony" McGee admired a minute later and Tony shrugged "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, Probie" Tony shrugged nonchalantly as a teenage male student approached and saluted "Good afternoon sir!" the boy greeted, causing Gibbs' lips to twitch ever so slightly "If you will come with me, sir, I will escort you to Major Pierce's location" the boy said as he motioned to an official looking military jeep "How old are you, kid?" Tony asked, slightly unsure about letting a kid drive "I'll be eighteen in two months, sir" the boy said and Tony, as well as McGee and Kate, felt themselves relax. "How long have you been a student here?" McGee asked as the team settled themselves in the jeep "Since I was nine, sir" the boy answered and started the jeep, effectively cutting off any further questions.

The jeep bounced merrily across a few fields before stopped sharply next to a large olive green tent where a middle-aged man wearing standard field issue camouflage gear stood, looking annoyed "What are you doing here, Alex?" the man asked, consulting his clipboard "Sir, I was instructed to bring these civilians to your location, sir" the boy, Alex, replied sharply. Gibbs flashed his badge "Special Agent Gibbs, Agents DiNozzo, Todd and McGee, NCIS. We have a few questions about one of your students" Gibbs informed Major Pierce who sighed "Alex, you take over from me while I talk to the Navy cops" Major Pierce instructed and Alex nodded and accepted the clipboard from the Major who then led the team of agents into the tent.

"Have a seat" the Major motioned to a group of chairs facing his 'desk', a battered card table. As the team sat down Major Pierce rested his feet on his desk and eyed Gibbs warily "So which one of my kids is in trouble?" he asked wearily and Gibbs handed a copy of Tia's licence photo to the Major, who started laughing. "Allysia Bradbury? You managed to catch Ally Bradbury doing something illegal? Well I have to say I'm surprised, and just a little bit disappointed as I thought I'd trained her better than that" Major Pierce leaned back further in his chair and watched Gibbs "Someone was shooting at General Bradbury outside his home two nights ago, and he thinks Allysia had something to do with it" Gibbs admitted and Major Pierce winced "Well he would. No offence Agent Gibbs, but there's a long list of people who would like to shoot General Bradbury for what he did to Ally when she was a kid, and I'm one of them" Major Pierce admitted and Tony looked up from his palm pilot suddenly "You knew what he was doing to her and you didn't do anything?" Tony asked incredulously and Major Pierce sat up straight and rubbed his hands over his face "Look you have to understand that this happened fifteen years ago, things were different back then. What a man did in his own home was his own business, and nothing I could have done would have changed how General Bradbury treated his daughter. I was brought into this school on General Bradbury's recommendation, to run the program that Allysia was eventually placed in, and when I took my concerns to the school director I was informed that if I wanted to remain in command of the program then I had to overlook Allysia's so-called clumsy-ness. So I did. I'm not proud of my actions Agent DiNozzo, but I was only a Master Sergeant and I wanted to stay with the program, with my kids" Major Pierce defended. "Tell us more about the program, Major, and Allysia's place in it" Kate requested and earned a genuine smile "The program was developed about six months before Allysia was placed at Brookview. Most of the kids placed here before that were either kids whose parents couldn't control them or kids whose parents were in the military, who wanted a stable education. The idea for the program came about when a few of the higher ranking parents, including General Bradbury, thought that their kids should start their military training early. Give them an advantage in their future military careers as well as to provide them with some more...specialised training" Major Pierce admitted and Kate looked up from her notes "What about Allysia? How did she fit into the program?" she asked "Allysia thrived in the program, within her unit. The program initially started with twenty four kids, three units of eight. Most of the kids developed at least one area of expertise, except for Allysia. She excelled at everything, she just soaked up whatever training we threw at her" Major Pierce looked almost proud as he tapped Tia's photo absently "What about her training? Was there an area she seemed to specialise in?" Gibbs asked and Major Pierce grinned "Like I said, Ally was top of the field in almost everything, but there were a few areas where she really seemed to shine. Allysia was trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat, stealth invasion techniques as well as standard weapons training that branched into arming and disarming explosive devices. If Ally had been able to sit still she probably would have beaten the pants off of marine snipers twice her age. We tried to challenge Allysia by teaching her counter-intelligence procedures and advanced computer operations but she just seemed to thrive under the pressure" Major Pierce informed the team proudly "What about her target accuracy?" McGee asked and Major Pierce smirked "Let me put it this way: Allysia Bradbury would not have missed had she been aiming at her father, no matter what the range. Now if that's all, I have kids to train" Major Pierce informed them and stood up, indicating the end of the interview.

Outside, Major Pierce took his clipboard from Alex and ordered the young man to escort the agents off campus. The young man didn't say anything, but about halfway back to the administration building he suddenly stopped the vehicle and turned to face Gibbs "Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked softly, dangerously. Alex just stared fearlessly at Gibbs "What's wrong with Ally?" he demanded and in the backseat Tony leaned closer "Why do you ask? How do you know Ally?" Tony demanded and Alex shrugged "When you start school here, you're assigned a buddy. Ally was mine. After six weeks the buddy program is supposed to end, but Ally took me under her wing, so to speak. She is my friend, so I have the right to know if she's in trouble" Alex told Tony and glared defiantly. "Settle down there, soldier. In our opinion Ally isn't in trouble, we just have to prove it to her...father" Gibbs said and instantly Alex relaxed "That's okay then" he said and turned back to start the jeep, and drove sedately back to the administration building.


	22. Fear & Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed! My writers block has miraculously vanished...Let me know what you think of this one…. **

Chapter 22:

Nothing was said during the drive from Brookview Academy back to NCIS headquarters. Mostly the occupants of the car were trying to merge the 'Allysia' personality with the Tiana they all knew and loved. For McGee, he was also trying to work up the courage to tell Gibbs, who viewed Abby as a daughter, about the baby. He knew that if he didn't tell Gibbs soon, Gibbs would 'baby' Tia until she snapped, and given the information that had been revealed that afternoon, McGee would rather not incite that particular psychotic episode. So he had to choose between two equally scary marine-trained murderous-when-crossed evils.

Even as Gibbs processed the newest facet of his daughter's upbringing he could tell that something was bothering McGee. As he drove, Gibbs mentally ran through the list of things that could be bothering the young agent; eBay stock crashing, Abby's caffeine withdrawal, DiNozzo, Abby's sudden wild mood swings, Abby's slight weight gain... suddenly the pieces fit together in his head like a big flashing neon jigsaw puzzle. Gibbs slammed on the breaks, nearly causing the driver of the sparkling new Mercedes-Benz behind them to join them in the backseat. Protests echoed from his team as Gibbs pulled into the emergency lane and walked rapidly around the car, pulling McGee from the backseat "Anything you want to tell me, McGee?" Gibbs asked in his soft scary voice, the voice that usually caused a need for fresh underwear in whomever he happened to be directing it at. McGee swallowed nervously before deciding that if he was going to die, he wasn't going to go down afraid "Abby and I are having a baby" Tim informed Gibbs and the waited for the death blow. Gibbs admired McGee's bravery for a moment then tapped on Tony's window "Yeah boss?" Tony asked around a mouthful of chocolate "Tiana's not pregnant is she?" Gibbs asked and Tony grinned "Not as far as I know, boss" he admitted, incredibly relieved not to be in McGee's shoes at that moment "The books?" Gibbs asked and Tony swallowed the rest of his candy bar "Were a present for Abby, same as the doll. Although I'm guessing Tia enjoyed messing with your head with the doll" Tony mused. Gibbs thought about that while he walked back to a visibly sweating McGee, both unaware of the bets being laid in the car regarding McGee's welfare. "What are you going to do?" Gibbs asked "I'm going to be there for Abby and our baby. There's nothing else I can do, Abby doesn't think we should get married just for the baby" McGee added miserably. Gibbs wanted to smile after hearing that, but he had a bad-ass reputation to maintain so he just reached out and slapped McGee lightly on the back of the head "Get back in the car, McGee" Gibbs ordered before getting back in the car himself, leaving McGee standing by the car, stunned. Gibbs started the engine and revved the car to warn McGee "That's it? That's all he gets for getting Abby pregnant? I at least punched him! I got more of a hard time when you thought Tiana was pregnant and you've known her for less time!" Tony protested as a dazed and confused McGee clamored into the car and Gibbs sped off.

Tia was at home flicking through cookbooks, having been overcome with the strangest urge to cook something. If nothing else Tony would be seriously freaked out when he came home and discovered that she had cooked dinner, Tia thought as the doorbell chimed. She practically danced to the front door in a happy bouncy mood, having nabbed two of her peskiest skips that morning. Her happy mood plunged rapidly three seconds after she opened the front door and found her mother on the on the other side "Hi baby!" Marie greeted merrily and Tia just stared at her for almost a minute before she stepped back and slammed the door in her mother's face.

"Tia, I don't understand why you had to slam the door in her face" Gibbs asked, having just received a tearful, pleading phone call from Marie who was still standing outside Tony's apartment, crying. Tia had been in the process of escaping out the window to put as much distance as possible between herself and Marie "She's sick" Gibbs added and Tia snorted "Yeah, right" she said as she climbed out the window onto the fire-escape "What do you mean by that?" Gibbs asked as he overtook the Mercedes that had nearly rammed him earlier "I know you're only new to this parenting thing Jethro, but I'll give you a pointer: my mother is the undisputed Queen of Guilt Manipulation. Hang on a sec I've to go handsfree" Tia said as she shimmied down the fire-escape to freedom "Why are you going handsfree? And what do you mean, guilt manipulation?" Gibbs demanded and felt Tony's breath near his ear "Can I help you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked roughly and Tony quickly leaned back "When Marie told you about me, she probably told you, tearfully, that she was dying, correct?" Tia asked as she jogged lightly down the block in search of a taxi and Gibbs' silence answered her question "I'm guessing that up until that point you were pretty pissed off. Marie's not stupid. She pushed the emotion button knowing that you, being a typical marine, would generally not yell at a dying woman. My mother has used this ploy at least nine times during my teenage years, which considering the tiny fraction of time I spent at home during that time was an impressive average. Only she usually used it to keep me in line, I have no idea how she used it on the General. Now if you're finished yelling at me, I'm going to go and spend the rest of my lovely afternoon off pounding something, or someone into smithereens. Bye Daddy" Tia added teasingly and then hung up.

Tia stormed into Luke's outer office and Sherrie, Luke's secretary, looked up and grinned "Ooh someone's got her undies in a twist. What did Tony do to piss you off?" Sherrie smirked and Tia smiled brilliantly "Where's loverboy?" Tia asked sweetly, knowing perfectly well that Luke was unaware of Sherrie's crush on him "Shhhh. Jeez what bug crawled up your butt?" Sherrie asked and Tia's smile faded "My mother paid me a visit. Is Luke in?" Tia asked and without waiting for an answer Tia strolled into Luke's office. "Don't you ever knock, Tiana?" Luke demanded and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair "Is that a new haircut, Lukey?" Tia teased as she perched on the edge of his desk, her black miniskirt riding dangerously up her thighs and Luke blushed and tried to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him "Is there a point to this little visit, T?" Luke asked and Tia smiled innocently "I would think that you'd be happy to see me, especially after my performance this morning. But there is actually a reason I'm here. I need a favour...".


	23. Nine Stories Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

Chapter 23:

Tia knew that the minute she asked Luke for a favour that it would come around and bite her on the ass...

_A Day Earlier:_

"Why do you need a favour?" Luke asked as he leaned back in his desk chair, intrigued. Tiana rarely asked for help, but when she did it was usually interesting "Until NCIS work out exactly who was taking potshots at the General, I'm... discouraged from leaving town. And I need something picked up in New York and delivered here" Tia crossed her legs, knowing perfectly well the effect she had on her boss. It had been that way since they were fifteen years old, and nothing had really changed in ten years. "What sort of package?" Luke asked suspiciously and tore his eyes away from Tia's sexy legs "The breathing kind" Tia winced slightly, expecting Luke to say no "Is the...package illegal to transport over state lines?" Luke asked and Tia shook her head "It's not a kid, don't worry about that. It's just not going to be a very cooperative package. This is a huge favour I'm asking for here I know, Lukey" Tia held her breath and suddenly Luke had the solution to one of his own pressing problems "Okay, I'll arrange to have the package delivered here. I'm assuming you already know where it needs to be picked up from?" Luke asked and tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him as he caught Tia's nod out of the corner of his eye. He leaned back in his chair again and studied Tia carefully "So Ally, do you still like heights?" Luke asked playfully. And that was when Tia knew she was in trouble, because whenever Luke wandered into the past and called her Ally, she really was in for it.

_The Next Night:(or early morning...)_

Tony was going to kill her. Gibbs too, if she got busted doing this. She just had to hope that nobody looked up and rang the cops. "Are you ready, Tia?" Lukey's voice echoed in her ear and she leaned over the edge of the twelve storey apartment building and looked down "Remind me never to ask you for a favour again, Luke" Tia grumbled as she swung her legs over the edge of the building and tossed the rope down to where Luke waited "I don't get why you couldn't do this, Luke" Tia mentioned as she waited for his signal "You're the one trained for all of this stuff, Tia. My strengths lie elsewhere" Luke replied smugly and looked up as he secured the line "Yeah, and I was always the one stuck up in the air. Okay, here goes" she murmured into her earpiece and began repelling down the side of the building.

Tony was in the office working on the 'Three Of Eight' case when Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee "Late night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he deposited one of the cups in front of Tony who blinked in surprise "Thanks, boss. Yeah, I thought I'd put in a few more hours tonight, see if I can find our girl here" Tony admitted and watched Gibbs boot up his computer "Me too. Where's Tiana tonight?" Gibbs asked and Tony unconsciously smiled "Doing surveillance with her boss. And no, I didn't get any more information. Tia likes to keep her work life and her home life separate" Tony admitted "Which is fine with me, unless she comes home with bruises" he added. Gibbs watched the icons appear on his desktop and idly glanced over at his future son-in-law "It doesn't bother you that your fiancé is out in the middle of the night with another guy?" Gibbs questioned curiously and Tony shrugged as he typed "Not really. I mean, if something was going to happen it would have already, Tia and Luke have been friends for years. Besides that, Luke's married" Tony told Gibbs before turning back to his computer. For ten minutes there was nothing but the sound of slow typing through the office "I had McGee and Abby run the fake license we found near our Jane Doe through the DMV files, using the photo as comparison as well as Kate's age approximation. Hopefully we should have something soon" Tony announced into the silence. Gibbs who was stunned "I'm impressed, DiNozzo. Did that information come through from the FBI on the like-crimes?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head "They're stonewalling me-" Tony stopped mid-sentence as Gibbs' cell rang "Gibbs" he greeted "You should tell Agent DiNozzo to keep his fiancé on a shorter leash" a familiar voice informed him gruffly "Fornell? What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked somewhat angrily "Agent DiNozzo's fiancé, Tiana Bradley, was spotted by a thermal imagery scan on an FBI training exercise fifteen minutes ago" FBI Agent Fornell said and waited for Gibbs' reply. He actually liked playing these games with Gibbs and his team, he felt it kept them on their toes "So what? Last time I checked, Tiana didn't have to ask for FBI approval to be out at night" Gibbs defended, getting angrier by the second "Oh we don't have a problem with Miss Bradley being out at night, we have a slight problem with what she's doing. Three teams thought she was a terrorist doing surveillance, as it's not everyday they see a Peeping Tom, or in this case Peeping Thomasina, dangling off the side of a twelve story building. Once she was spotted and identified, and we realized that she works for a private security firm, we left her alone. Just thought I'd give you a heads up" Fornell was grinning evilly as he quickly hung up on Gibbs.

Tia slowly repelled down the building, counting windows as she went. When she was three floors down she stopped and swung herself onto the nearest ledge "Are you good?" Luke's voice filtered into her ear "Am all good, hide the line" Tia ordered him as she unsnapped the line from her d-link and began pulling equipment out of her backpack "Explain to me why we couldn't just set up video and then go, instead of me sitting up here peeping in the window?" Tia asked and Luke sighed "Michelle got this thing off of the internet that sweeps the room for concealed surveillance equipment" he admitted sheepishly and Tia laughed as she flicked the heat sensor on and pointed it at the next building "And besides, I have to know in real-time, so I can burst in and confront the lying cheating wench" Luke rubbed his hand over his face and sat on the bonnet of his car.

Gibbs listened to the dial tone buzzing in his ears and slammed his cellphone shut. As Tony glanced over, obviously concerned about the phone call that had caused Gibbs' face to go all scary and stone-like, Gibbs realized the buzzing was continuing in his ears, like a swarm of really angry bees. Gibbs tried a few of the deep calming breaths that had been recommended by Kate, then gave up and stood up, holstering his gun and stuffing his phone in his pocket. "Problem, boss?" Tony asked lazily as Gibbs walked over towards Tony "Where's Tia tonight?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked confused for a minute "I told you already boss, she's doing surveillance with Luke. Is there something wrong?" Tony asked and sat up straight in his chair "I meant where is she, like her location" Gibbs said through gritted teeth "That I don't know, she didn't tell me" Tony said and stood up "What's wrong? Who just called you and what did they say about my Tia?" Tony asked as he holstered his gun "I'll tell you on the way. Do you know where she might be? Like a bar or a club maybe?" Gibbs asked and panic began to slide through Tony's veins, as they made their way out of the building to Tony's car. Tony held up his cellphone "I had McGee put a GPS unit in Tia's phone, and a receiver in mine" Tony admitted sheepishly and Gibbs looked impressed "So where are we going?" he asked and Tony rattled off the address and Gibbs sped out of the parking lot towards Tia's GPS signal.


	24. Dangling

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer... keep the reviews coming, they are a great cure for writers block!**

Chapter 24:

Tia could feel her butt going numb as she sat on the ledge waiting for Luke's wife to show up, and she was pretty sure she would physically die of boredom. Luke was sitting in the shadows of the building, reading parts of a spyware magazine through the headset to keep her occupied. Tia glanced down at the small screen of the heat sensor for what seemed like the hundredth time and slowly smiled. Finally, some action…

She focused her binoculars on the apartment and smirked as Michelle, Luke's soon-to-be-ex-wife, entered the apartment with her latest toyboy on her heels. She watched as Michelle checked the apartment with what looked like a very high tech remote control before she wrapped herself around her toyboy and led him towards the bedroom.

Luke had just received verbal confirmation from Tia and was just about to head into his apartment building when Gibbs and Tony arrived, amid screeching brakes and burnt rubber "Where's Tia?" Tony demanded and Luke grabbed his own binoculars and the rope, ripped the earpiece out of his ear and shoved the gear at Gibbs before he headed off to confront his wife.

Gibbs stared, stunned, at the items Luke had handed him for a few seconds before he handed the earpiece to Tony and looked up. And very nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his daughter precariously perched on a ledge nine floors up. Without a harness.

Tony handed the earpiece back to Gibbs who calmly inserted it into his ear, just in time to hear the tail-end of Tia's running commentary. He waited until she had stopped speaking and took a deep breath "Tiana Isabel Bradley, you get down here right now" he ordered in his best angry-parent voice. There was a moment of silence "Oh crap!" Tia muttered...

Tia gracefully repelled down the side of the building, and the part of Gibbs that wasn't furious was slightly impressed at the way she handled herself. She dropped to her feet grinned impishly at Gibbs before being engulfed by a very relieved Tony "Don't ever do that again, Tiana" Tony breathed into her ear. "Feel better, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sarcastically and Tony reluctantly let go of his fiancé and eyed Gibbs warily "Much, thanks Boss" Tony replied sweetly and Tia began unsnapping herself from her harness "What exactly were you doing up there, Tiana?" Gibbs demanded as his daughter stepped gracefully out of her harness and began packing up her gear "I was working. You know, the thing I do for money. Luke needed my help to bust his skanky cheating wife in the act, and I was happy to help" Tia answered and turned towards Luke's car "How did you find me, anyway? Was there something else you wanted to accuse me of?" Tia asked over her shoulder as she packed gear into the trunk of Luke's car and Gibbs felt himself snap "You were spotted by the feds, who initially thought you were a terrorist but then they identified you and called us to gloat. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Gibbs yelled the last part, and Tony could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Tia turned around to face Gibbs and she pulled Luke's car keys out of her pocket "So you didn't need to use the GPS chip that you planted in my phone, Tony?" Tia asked and had the satisfaction of seeing him blush "Is that all you have to say for yourself, Tiana Isabel?" Gibbs demanded as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Are you on drugs?" he added and she laughed softly "Ooh he used my middle name, I'm in trouble. Going to ground me, _daddy_?" Tia teased and then held her hand over Gibbs' mouth to hold off the explosion "Listen very carefully because I am only going to say this once. You are my father whether you like it or not, and I love you. But I spent nearly eight years being trained by the government to pull stunts like the one you saw tonight, you know all this because Pierce would have told you when you interviewed him, and he does like to brag. Now I am going to keep doing my job, the same way I've been doing it for seven years, and you are just going to have to learn how to deal with it. Now I'm tired and I want to go home. I guess I'll see you the next time I embarrass you in front of your friends, or you want to accuse me of a crime" Tia handed Luke's keys to Tony who looked like he'd rather be facing off a gang of gun-toting maniacs than standing there, torn between his love for Tia and his loyalty to Gibbs. After a minute Gibbs nodded to Tony "I'll see you tomorrow, DiNozzo. Goodnight, Tiana" Gibbs said and walked back towards his car.

Just as he was about to unlock the door there was a loud smashing sound, glass shattering. Gibbs, Tia and Tony all looked up to see glass and women's clothes rain down into the street from the now broken window of Luke's apartment. Luke stuck his head out the window and looked down, and catching sight of them he waved happily. Gibbs smiled wistfully as he drove off.


	25. The Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters, plots ect… If I did, Twilight would never have happened. I am in Twilight Denial…. I do however, own Tiana, as well as anyone else you don't recognize….**

**Sorry about the delay between chapters, I had a massive case of writers block... Read and let me know what you all think, and tell me who you think the Man is... :)**

Chapter 25:

In the car on the way back to their apartment Tony knew there was no point in yelling at Tia, because he knew her and he knew what sort of person she was. She was the sort of person who would sit on a nine story window ledge to help out a friend, and he loved that about her. He just slept a lot better if he didn't think about exactly what lengths Tia would go to for her job, or her friends.

The Man had been watching the apartment since the day Tiana had moved in, waiting for the right time to approach, and when his girl and the reprobate she was engaged to failed to return home at their usual times, he knew he was clear to go in.

The Man let himself into Tia and Tony's apartment, feeling slightly disappointed at the pitiful locks as he felt Tia at least should have known better, before he carefully closed the door behind him and stood for several minutes in the entranceway, letting his eyes acclimatize to the dark and savouring the moment. He could smell the lingering traces of her perfume in the air, and he felt the excitement build within himself. This was her home, the place she felt safest. And he was here. Free to explore...

Keeping an eye on the time, he crept silently through the apartment, studied the framed photographs scattered throughout the rooms, examined the premium home entertainment system and toyed briefly with the idea of planting one of the spycams he carried 'just in case', but decided against it, just in case Tia was more thorough with her home security than the locks suggested. He noted several CD's in the collection that he would be adding to his own in the morning before he crept silently down the hall towards the bedroom.

The sight of the bed his baby shared with the hoodlum filled him with an intense rage but he pushed it aside to be dealt with later. He quickly and efficiently completed his mission, and indulged himself with a few minutes in her wardrobe before he let himself out the way he had come in.

As Tony unlocked the front door to their apartment Tia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention, and she instantly shoved Tony flat against the wall and pulled a handgun from the small of her back "Tia what-?" Tony asked and Tia shook her head "Someone's been in our apartment" she whispered and Tony pulled his own gun from the holster without asking her how she knew. He knew enough about her past, her background to know that she was even better trained than the military suspected, so he followed her lead confident in her abilities as well as his own. Working as a team, Tia and Tony silently searched the apartment but other than a few photos moved slightly here and there, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary...

The Man sat in his habitual dark, one of Tiana's shirts grasped to his chest. He gently stroked the material and breathed the scent of his girl in deep, and was instantly flooded with memories...

The first time he had seen his girl, she had been just nine years old. The minute he laid eyes on her the world stopped. She had been so beautiful, so pure and bright. She had been the apple of her father's eye, and in one short afternoon she became the centre of his own heart. When her young world shifted so dramatically he had wanted to go to her and comfort her, to protect her from the abuse inflicted on her tiny body for something that was no fault of her own, but he had been forced to stand on the sidelines of her life and cheer silently as she grew up and defeated her enemies with one crushing blow. He could be proud of that.

But in the dark, alone here as he was so many nights now, he could sit and remember, rewrite the past and begin to make plans for their future...


End file.
